I promised myself I would
by TheoryOfFangirls
Summary: She promised herself years ago when he came via his victors tour, that she would take the place for one of her sisters if they got chosen. every year he comes on her birthday, every year they have a tight escape from the games but not now. Now he must watch as she goes in and he watches his Love almost die on several occasions Finnick/Oc
1. the Hunger Games

**A/N**  
**hey guys, this is just to say that I have de-aged this as Katniss has an older sister that BEEEPP. Sorry almost gave something away then. Just to point out this is a Finnick OC that's all I'm saying for now, and the fact the ages are off so it fits. I would rate this a T+ but they don't have that rating so its a T-M on some things**

**Diclaimer: I don't own the hunger games but I do own the eldest Everdeen twins and the plot. Thank you  
**  
**Chapter one, Tributes and the Capitol  
**From the treat of the treason: In penance for their uprising each district shall offer up a male and a female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public reaping. These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the capitol. And then transferred to a public arena where they will fight to the Death, until a lone victor remains.  
Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games.

Prims screams echoed through the steam of District 12, I watched as Kat stocked her blond hair as she cried into her shirt. I made a promise to myself years ago when a guy called Finnick Odair came to our District for the Victors tour, he left for the Hunger games for his little brother who was 12 and he was fourteen. When he came to our District we became close friends and saying he was a victor he made it each year for my birthday, I'm not seventeen and he twenty.  
I watch from the door frame as Katnip put prim to sleep, and I smile if one of them are reaped today then I will volunteer we have been lucky so far but for me my name is in that bowl 65 times. Maybe this year is my year.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow,  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you wake, the sun will rise.

I wipe a Chrystal tear from my eye they settle down in the same bed, the cover over their hips. I walk over to them pulling the woollen shall over my shoulders; I pull the covers up to their chests and kiss their foreheads.  
I went back to my room and changed into some of the clothes Finn left for me, it was a white shirt and black leggings, I wrapped a large black belt around my waist and laced up my boots and slip on my father's coat that was too big for me and hung off my shoulders .

I ran through my district my feet splashing up puddles making the floor even muddier, the people I knew where looking out of the windows, hoping that their children will stay and not be reaped. I made it too the fence where I stepped over my back hitting the wire as I ran for the forest.  
The forest felt like home, I have been hunting since the mine 'accident.' Everyone I know knows it was not an accident but we made them think we thought it was just that.  
I picked up my bow from the hollowed tree and my arrows, and then carried on walking to the river. I loaded the arrow on the string of the bow and pulled it back to my lips. As I breathed out ready to take my shot on the deer, I felt a pair of hands on my hips picking me up. I knew it was Finnick because the train came in when I left and knowing him, he did something to get on that train.  
I looked back at him, his sea green eyes looking at me with his golden blond hair over his eyes that he had to flip it back to see his eyes. I smack his chest, so he laughed and kissed my forehead.  
"That was my first deer that I have seen all year." I say giving him a pout.  
He smiles but it faded as the aircraft for the reaping. We looked up as it passed over the forest.  
"It's so time to go" I say as we run through the trees.  
I return the Bow to the hollowed tree as Finnick lead me out of the over growth and back to the borders of twelve.  
Finnick kisses my forehead once more before he disappeared into the crowds and I joined Gale as he walked home to get changed. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. He was an older brother to me but a lover to my sister Katniss; I could see them in the future a daughter with dark hair and eyes, perfect marksmanship and a killer looks that anyone could fall for. A boy with dark hair and a heart of fire and the same looks that will make any girl fall for him.  
Prim was a gentle heart, I could see her as a nurse the way she looks after me, Gale, Katniss, sometimes Finnick and mom. She was born to be a healer and she didn't have the heart to take a life to save one.  
I walk into the heart of twelve where people swop food for rope or string. I go to Jennet who was our button lady. I give her a squirrel and she gives me string, I spot a pin in out of the boxes. It was a golden yellow colour with a mockingjay bird on the front and it looked like it was bowing down with a arrow in its mouth.  
"How much is this?" I ask taking the pin in my hand.  
"Its ok dear, you keep it" She gives me a small sad smile and closes my hand around the pin.

I ran into my house where Prim and Katniss where in their dresses or blouse and skirt, mum was braiding their hair.  
"I laid something down for you as well." Mum said sadly smiling.  
I made my way up to my room where Finnick's white shirt and a pastel blue shirt were out on my bed with a pair of brown flats.  
I took a bath in the half barrel, I poured water over my head and washed all the grim and dust off me.  
I dried my hair and plated half my hair in a fishtail and left the rest of my auburn curls down. I walked down to my mum, Kat and Prim. My two younger siblings where ready to leave and now so was I. I crouched in front of my littlest sister and put the badge on her chest, " To protect you" I say as we leave the house for me one of my last reapings.  
We followed the other children between the ages of twelve – eighteen to the justice hall, where two clear bowls stood.  
Kat was holding prim's hand as it was her first reaping and she had no idea what to expected, for us well let's just say I'm lucky I've not been tribute yet.  
Prim was first, her finger was pricked then she join all the other twelve year olds at the front, Katniss was second as I had to know she got through because once she tried to run.  
The peacekeepers took my blood as let me pass the gate to the justice building. Effie was standing there is pink, bright horrible pink.  
I looked over at Gale who tapped his nose and his friend hacked up a laugh, they've done it again put a false name in that when said fast and load is real funny.  
"Welcome to the reaping of the 74th annual Hunger Games. As per usual Ladies First." Effie put her hand in the bowl and swirled her wrist. She picked out the name.  
"The female tribute is… Primrose Everdeen." My heart stopped, Katniss looked at me and I shook my head at her then pointed to me.  
As Prim walked out I walked out as well, everyone looked at me for two reasons 1) I walked out 2) Finnick's name was probably printed on this shirt in black.  
Prim ran at me wrapping her arms around me, Katniss came out and tried to pry her off me. As that didn't work Gale came and picked her up and carried her to mum. I looked at Katniss; she knew why I did it. Once I had a twin, he was a victim of the games like Finnick he won and Snow threatened him with our lives so he stayed. Saying he won he, maybe our mentor so I get to see him once more before I probably died.

Peacekeepers guided me to the stage where I walked up the stone steps in front of my district and the world. I knew I had to give an angle, so I did. I gave off the 'never judge what you can't see' angle for this. Effie walked up to me and put her arm around me.  
"If I would guess I would say that she was your sister, both of them… and you remind me of a passed tribute from here. Please tell us, what if your name."  
"M-My name is Clarisse Everdeen. You have seen me before Effie because of my brother." Effie gasped and gave me a quick hug then moved on to the boys.  
"now, Now for the boys." She swirled her wrist around the bowl she picked up an envelope , showed it then opened it at the mic. (**A/N these names are from the starving Games there not mine**)  
"Phil Mahooters"  
I gaged on a laugh, all the boys where laughing at Katniss had to cover Prim's ears and most of the twelve year olds had a older kid cover them.  
"ok, pick again" Once again she swirled her hand in the goldfish bowl, " Dean Duggberry"  
No he had me on was almost on the floor with laughter, Kian had pushed it this year.  
" Everyone check behind them for a Dean Duggberry"  
All the boys looked behind them and the girls where pissing themselves even the adults, if Finnick or any friends of my brother that lived are watching this they would be in tatters.  
"Last shot I say. "Please say for the last time she picked a name for the boys.  
"Peeta Mellark"  
No one volunteered for him. Peeta hair was blond and combed back and his shirt tucked it. When he came up Effie stood between us then looked at us.  
"Shake hands then" she says looking at us, so I let him take my hand, then I dropped his hand. I watched as the crowds of twelve put three fingers to their lips and raise it high in the air. Peacekeepers pushed me into the hall, and I hear my sisters screaming my name.

I was put in a wooden room with just a window; the door opens to show Prim, Katniss and mum. Prim ran at me, and wrapped her little arms around my waist, and Katniss hugged me side on. I knelt in front of Prim where she pinned the Mockingjay onto my shirt.  
" To protect you." She simply says. I Kiss the crown of her head the stand up and hugged Katniss.  
"Hunt, go with Gale into the woods or on your own and Hunt. Hunt for food for money. Don't take anything they give you as your name will be put in more times." She nods then I turn to Mum.  
"You have to be there for them, you can't just turn you back like you did when dad died and Jack was put into the games. "  
"I promise Clary, I do" She says into my hair as she cries for me and my twin.  
The peacekeepers came in and dragged them away from me, Prim ran and gave me a hug. The stupid peacekeepers pulled her off me.  
"CLARY, CLARY… PLEASE WIN. COME BACK." She screamed as she was pulled out the room.  
I walk to the door handle that was just closed and open it enough for me to see guards outside my door. I close it again and walk to the window, I hear the door open again so I look to see Gale and Finn.  
"I got him out district four carriages for a while. "I give him a hug.  
"Keep them Safe Gale, don't let them starve." I say.  
He nods and walks out to keep my family safe, Finn opens his arms for me as I run to his wrapping my legs round his waist as he picks me up.  
"I don't want this… I don't" I cry on his shoulder.  
"I know, I felt the same. What you did was brave and can keep you alive. Win this, please win this for me. I- If you make it out I have to tell you something. " He say dropping me back on the floor.  
He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek and my head.  
"I have to go back to my carriage, be save." He walked out the room leaving me to my thoughts.

Effie came in moments later telling me it was time to leave district twelve. Me, Effie and Peeta sat in an old mining truck to the front of the last train compartment. I opened the door for myself, everyone I knew looking at me with pride and sorrow that they may lose me to the bloodbath.  
I look behind me once more before I stepped onto the mettle train that hovered off the ground.

Inside was equipped with beds, food and drink for the two days it would take to get to the capitol. I sat in one of the blue armchairs and Peeta in the other with Effie in front of me with a glass coffee table in-between.  
We sat in silence until Effie broke it, "200 Mile per hour and you cannot feel a thing. I must get Haymitch, I bet he is in the Bar car." She sighs and Walks off.

I was left in the car with Peeta the guy who may live or may die but never by my hand, I was thinking when Peeta interrupted my oh so perfect thoughts about me and Finnick.  
"Have you ever met him… Haymitch I mean" He says without looking at me.  
"No" I say  
"He did win this once, he is supposed to give us advice and all." He says turning to me.  
A guy with messy blond hair and his collar half hanging off his shirt, he picked up the whiskey and pours it into the cup then opens the ice bucket.  
"Where's the ice?" He says turning to us.  
"No idea" I say  
He picks up the bottle of Whiskey and walks over to us, he has no shoes and his trousers where in tatters like he had just slept in them.  
Peeta leans forward on his chair, "So, Any advice?"  
Haymitch looked at us, "So eager most aren't in a hurry"  
" Yeah, well I want to know what the plan is. You're our mentor your suppose to-"  
"Mentor?" Wow, he's drunk.  
"Yes, your job is how to tell us how to get sponsors so we can live."  
"Oh erm, In brace the probability of your immediate death and know in your heart that nothing can save you."  
"So why are you here then?" I ask leaning on the chair.  
"The refreshments" He raises his glass.  
Peeta looks at me then the drink, " I think you have had enough of that"  
Haymitch kicks Peeta in the chest with his barefoot back in his chair, " You made me spill my drink on these new pants. I think I will finish my drink in my room" He gets up and walks back the way he came.  
" I will go talk to him, he will come around" Peeta walks away leaving me alone.  
I walk to my room where I change into a pair of Pyjama shorts and a black tank top, I get under the covers and cry myself to sleep that night.  
The only thing I could dream about was my family and Finnick, he was my best friend in all of this he taught me hand to hand, swords and knives a bow I already knew. A few days and I will meet the people I will make an Alliance and look into the eyes of the people who might kill me.

-Page Break-

I wake up and change into a pair of Red lace matching underwear, black shorts with red lace tights and ankle boots and a three quarter length top with a death mask on the front.  
I walk out to a table where the boys where talking about something.  
The first thing I hear is , " It will get you killed."  
" What will get you killed" I ask as I sit down at the table taking a 'chocolate' muffin as the label says.  
" Oh why don't you join us, I was giving some lifesaving advice about finding shelter." He smiles, " Pass the jam."  
"What about shelter"  
" Pass the Jam sweetheart." He tries to reach over.  
I stab the gap between his thumb and index fingers.  
" That mahogany" Effie gasp.  
" Congrats sweetheart you just killed a placemat, you know the best way to stay alive is to get people to live you. Not what your expecting but when you in the middle of the games, starving, freezing a knife or some matches is the key in staying alive. Those things come from sponsors and to get sponsors you have to make people like you. And right now sweetheart your off to a bad start."

I watched at Peeta looked out the window of the passing Capitol, most of it looked like it was floating on water or heavily supported on something beneath the waves. I wonder where Finnick live in the Capitol when he is not a home in four. I wonder where my brother is right now?  
"It's Huge" Peeta says, no kidding it's a city not a small town.  
a crowd waves at the passing train trying to get a glimpse of the tributes this year, Peeta looks at and waves at them smiling as people waved back.  
"Come on, Come one" He says waving me over as he looks out at the crowds.  
" I would keep this knife, this boy knows what he's doing." Haymitch says passing me the knife.

**A/N  
They maybe a few mistakes because my grammar is not the best, but please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N  
So guys, what do you think Clary's brother has to do with this… to be honest I have no idea my elf please PM me with any ideas for a ship name for Finnick/Clary and how Jake Everdeen could play is part on the never returning brother.**

**Disclaimer:  
Caesar:** ladies and Gentlemen of the Panem, I have some sad news to bring fourth. Izzy AkA Unknowngirl566 does not own the hunger games, but she does own the Everdeen Twins  
**Load cheer.  
Caesar: **Izzy also owns the lovers of twelve and four as well as the plot. Happy 74th Hunger games! Good night.  
**Fades to darkness.**

**Chapter two: welcoming and training.**

I was sent to a different room from Peeta when I got off the train; they took my cloths and gave me a blue gown that was just below my knee. They washed me down the waxes every part of hair on me with this serum that will kill the hair roots and make sure it will not grow back. I and long legs so that equals the amount of pain. They beauty therapists where commenting on how small my breasts where compared to my height. They were small but large enough to be seen when I was in Finnick's shirts, so they gave me a pill that would make them average sized.  
The washed my auburn hair with something that would never make it greasy even when I returned home. After they were done waxing me and everything they wheeled my metal slate to an empty room where I waited for Cinna, I started counting the balls on the side of me when the door opened.  
"That was one of the bravest things I have ever seen." Someone says as they walk in.  
He had dark skin and short black hair and dark brown eyes, he had a little bit of golden eyeliner but apart from that he looked normal and not a fake. I sat up, minding not to open my legs as the took my Panties and bra that where there's I just borrowed them from the train  
"What you did for both your sisters. I'm sure Jake would be proud" He took my hand. "My name is Cinna."  
"Clarissa"  
"I'm Sorry this happened to you," Cinna took a seat , " I'm here to help you in any way I can"  
I look down, " Most people just congratulate me, thinking that it's nothing."  
" I don't see the pint in that, it can be scary and frightening. For those who get out alive it can leave a mark on them, like seeing a loved one die or having the Capitols hold on you." He took a breather, "So, tonight they have the tribute parade, I'm going to take you out and show you to the world. "  
I looked up at him, "So you're here to make me look pretty."  
"No, to make an impression. Normally they dress them up in something from there district."  
"Yeah, but is Coal miners "I say," they do the same every here, overalls and a yellow hat and nothing that could help us."  
" Yeah but I don't want to do that, I want to do something that they will remember. Did they explain on how to get sponsors?"  
"Yeah, but I'm not the most great person when it comes to people." I say.  
"We'll see. You got Finnick to be your friend; he's now your best friend. "He stood up and played with my hair, "I just think that someone so rare, shouldn't be dressed up in some stupid costume should they?"  
I look at him in the eye and smirk as he led me out the room to change. Cinna told me to go into the other room and change into whatever had my name on then come back. It was a skin tight black top with skinny trousers that shone like ash, then shoes that had a small heal but not a lot so I'm not as tall as Peeta.  
He make my lips tint a pinkish colour and left my tanned skin alone, he did a water fall plait and built it into a ponytail.  
Together he took me to the horses where Peeta was waiting in exactly what I was in by more 'manly.' Cinna pulled out a wooden stick with a flame on the end.  
"It's not real; the suits are tailored so you will not feel a thing." Cinna says.  
"It looks real" Peeta says in shock.  
"That's the point, you ready?" her say walking to the back of me, "Don't be afraid."  
"I'm not afraid" I say my voice giving me away," could I talk to Finnick for a moment."  
Cinna Nodded and talks to Peeta, as I got closer to him and his tributes one of them spotted me and pointed me out. Finnick turned to me and smiled gesturing me forwards.  
"What's the matter twelve that you had to come here?" One of the girls snapped at m.  
"Finn, could I have am moment?" He nods and leads me away from his tributes.  
"What's up Clary?" He asked caressing my cheek.  
"I- I just want to tell you. Whatever happens in the Games it's what I have to do to survive not because I want to." He looks at me strangely  
"Clary, what's you plan?"  
I look down at my feet," Just don't tell your tribute but, if I can sell twelve as the long lost brother and sister they may pass it because no one but Snow has seen my brother in years. Either that or I act like I'm in love with him and-"His hand covers my mouth so I smile. I guess it's the first one.  
"The first one, never the second the parade is starting go." He pushes me towards Peeta and Cinna.

We got on to the chariot, Cinna standing by until the careers had gone in, he kiss my hand once then sent the outfits alight when we started moving. I could heard the cheering of the Capitol, trying to pick out who was the strongest to win and the weakest that would not last the first hours.  
As our chariot came through, more cheers erupted from the capitol, Peeta tried to take my hand but I filched away, the only people that could hold my hand or touch me where back in the tunnel and back in district twelve.  
"Come on, they'll love it." I let him take my hand as he raises it in the air. Right here and now I will do whatever it takes to get out alive so I could listen to whatever Finnick had to tell me, I could see Prim and Katniss again as well as Gale and on my Birthdays Finnick. If I become Victor then I could go to District four and visit him.

as we got to the middle where president Snow was waiting, giving hand signals for the music to stop, when our chariot came in the fire blew out and I put my hands down because all the blood and rushed to my armpit.

"Welcome, welcome. Tributes we welcome you, we salute. Courage and your sacrifice. And we wish you a Happy Hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour." The capitol cheered again, as the chariots led out of the parade.

I got of the chariot just getting back to my own legs when Cinna comes up to us, "That was amazing" queue Effie eking.  
" we are what everyone will be talking about."  
"So brave." Haymitch but into Effie's eking  
"Are you sure you should be near an open flame." I say looking at him.  
" fake flame, are your sure-" Haymitch stopped as he looked over my shoulder to see two tributes looking at me, more like glaring daggers at my back, " Let's erm. Go upstairs."  
I look at Finnick who was mimicking what looks like to be a Pillow then writing… paper. Oh a note under my pillow, how the hell did I work that out his miming is crap.

Effie lead us to a life, "Each district has their own floor, saying you're the last district, you get the penthouse."  
when we got out of the lift, we were surrounded by homeliness, but it made me miss my family more. The chair on the dining table where green and everything was so abstract, so anything to look at, at the same time my head hurt.  
"Come, come" Effie said trying to walk in her shoes, "here is the living room, I know, I know. Your rooms are through here."

Effie let me have the bathroom first so I could get all the make-up off and have a shower to stop the ache from that area. I changed into pyjama shorts and a cropped tank. I walked into my room where everything was decorated grey and purple. I sat on the bed and picked up what looked like a remote. I slide my finger from the bottom to the top as it changed the scenery from city to people laughing, from that to a dead forest, the dead forest to a real living one. It made me think of home and it made my heart ache so I changed it back to the cityscape.  
I went back to my bed and under my pillow was a piece of sea blue paper; I smile as I recognise the flow of Finnick's hand.

_C-  
I want to tell you something now, I will get you as many sponsors as I can to help you as well as trying for my own tributes. I wish you were with me eight floors underneath you, probably in the same place.  
First is training in groups. This is when the Careers pick out the strongest and weakest, mine are already there. Second is single practise where most people try and get glimmers of someone's angle. After that it is the evaluation then the interview, in the interviews make people feel for you. Make them know who you have left behind and who you are wining for.  
Please Win, Win for me. Happy birthday Clary in two days, if I can't say it myself.  
F-  
P.s. This will not be the last note so keep a look out under your pillow, and make a wish._

That night like per usual I thought about Finnick who was eight floors under me.

I woke up that morning and changed into our Training gear, it was a black top with reddish-orange blocks separated by grey with our district number with black running trousers. I slipped on some gym shoes and plait my hair over my shoulder. I walk over to the dining table and take a chocolate muffin and an energy drink then wait for Peeta by the lift. When we got to the training centre not many people where there I must say. Me and Peeta walk in and waited for this training program to start.

"In two weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead and one of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, poetically to what I'm about to say. First not fighting with any if the tributes, you have plenty of time for that in the arena. There are four compulsory exercises the rest will be individual training. My advice is to pay attention to the survival skills, everyone wants to grab a sword but most of you will die of natural causes. 10% from infection 20% from dehydration exposure can kill as easily as a knife."

So let his training begin. First I was put on hand to hand combat with this guy from eleven, when Peeta was out on javelins with the boy from four, Finnick's district.  
I was lining up for sword fighting when someone kicks up about a knife I think it was two and six.  
" Did you take my knife."  
"No."  
"You took my knife where is it."  
A fight broke out over a knife basically, I didn't know that it meant so much to them. I looked up to see a girl not older than seven on her tommy holding a knife from the ceiling, I smirked as she looked down the two boys fighting, I was so asking her to be my ally. I watched at the other guy from eleven looked up smirking with his arms over his chest looking up.

After training I got a shower and undid my plait making my hair wave a little, I changed into a pair of lace underwear 'Couse it's the only thing they have and it look really pretty, cargo pants that had the elastic ankles and a cropped tank top. I sat eating my dinner as we came on to the subject of Careers and everything Hunger Games.  
" Do you know who Careers are?" Haymitch asked us.  
"Yeah there form one and two." I say taking a bit form my chicken.  
"Yeah, they are trained in a special academy until they are eighteen then volunteer by this point they are pretty lethal."  
I watched as Effie tried to bring the convocation back to something happy and joyous and not killing someone.  
" That doesn't mean they get special Treatment. In fact they are in the same apartment that you are in, but not the view or desert and you can." Effie said smiling with her one line of blue lipstick, eating a cut up bit of profiterole.  
" So, how good are they?" I wanted to Kick Peeta's shin for disregarding the convocation about desert, but we all turned to Haymitch who had just taken a bit of something.  
"Obviously they are pretty good, they win it mostly every year."  
" Almost" Effie says.  
"But they can be arrogant, and arrogance can be a bug problem." His words where directed to me inpeticuar. So I look at him, "I hear you can shoot, swordfight and hand-to-hand"  
"I'm alright at it. My teacher ids better than me." I look to my room where I see someone standing he give me the get them talking so I can escape from here hand movement.  
"Who's the teacher?" Haymitch asked  
everyone looked at me on the table, "Finnick Odair" I whisper.  
"Speek up sweetheart I didn't hear it" Haymitch says.  
"Finnick Odair, ok. Since I was Twelve and he was Fourteen and on his Victory tour, he has been helping me because he knew I would volunteer if one of my sisters got picked. He was the only birthday present I have ever gotten even if it was two weeks late I did not care. I got to see him every year, just once." I say trying not to cry, he was eight fucking floor below me and I could not even say hey.  
"When's your birthday Clary" Effie asked.  
"July 16th "I say, Still looking down, Effie gasped and run down in to the lift. I look at the others who just shrugged then it dawned on me. "What's tomorrows Date?"  
"July 16th" Haymitch says  
my face must show shock because that's what it was.  
"Just to clarify your better then alright, you amazing my father buys her squirrels apparently she hits them in the eye every time" Peeta says.  
"Peeta's strong, he can through a 100 tone sack of flour over his head, and Katniss saw it" I say.  
"I'm not going to kill anyone with a sack of flour"  
"Well you might have a better chance of Winning-"I was cut off from my little piece of Advice  
"I HAVE NO CHNCE OF WINNING, NONE ALRIGHT. It's true everybody knows it." He scoffed, "You know what my mother said, and she said that district twelve might actually have a winner. But she was not talking about me; she was talking about you… I'm not very hungry."

I think about it for while then the guy coming out of my room, "I'm done too"  
I make my way to my room where a letter was waiting for, but delivered by Finnick Odair.  
"Finnick" I run ar him wrapping my legs around him when he caught keeping me off the floor by holding my ass.  
" I heard those amazing things you said about me. Amazing am I, well I am happy to say that the Capitol is letting me spend the day with you like always because one) It's your birthday two) Me and Effie pulled some strings. So what do I get this time?"  
I think about it and warp my arm around his neck and give him a hug ,me still being hoisted up of the floor, I kiss his a kiss on his neck and rest my head on his shoulder. I felt safe in his arms; like nothing would ever hurt me or something like that slowly I think I drifted off. I felt him sit down because he untangled me form his body and put me under the sheets, I saw him put a small gift and a card on the side from my groggy eyes before I fell asleep.

The next day was full of training and nothing else, I watched as everyone perfected a skill that they knew and was getting better at or was learning it for the first time practising it. I watched as the girl from One was not taking her time with her shots, she was rushing them and missing which is not a good skill to have if you're in a game to kill and you can't take the kill shot.

The girl from two was good at throwing knives and they are a good back up weapon not a weapon on its own.  
Peeta was trying to show is full strength but he was failing, the girl from two, Cato who kept looking at me and every time I looked at Finnick he was scowling, then you have a boy from I think it was three. They were laughing at him making him look like an easy meal, the first to die in the bloodbath.  
"Throw that metal thing over there." I say  
"What. Haymitch said were not allowed to show our skills-"

"I don't care what Haymitch says, those guys over there are looking at you like a meal. Throw it."

Peeta walked up the metal things the carries it up to the platform , I watched at the trio looked at him as if he where insane. Then he literally picked it up and threw it over his head at a javelin rack, Cato nodded and stating how it wasn't bad and walked away.

The next time I saw Peeta he was painting on himself, it reminded me of a tree.  
"What are you doing?"  
He smiles and puts his arm over a trunk of a tree, I could not tell the difference, "how did you do that?"  
"I use to decorate the cakes down in the bakery."  
"I think you have a shadow" He says nodding behind me.  
When I look behind me that girl Rue from eleven is there, I still need to ask her to be allies after what she did to Cato and some of the other Careers.

**A.N  
****I know two chapters to night, this maybe a one off so enjoy it, Please review and PM me with any ideas about Jake and Ship names for Finnick and Clary**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N  
In this story Jake is only mentioned until the end, but he is in the interviews but only there as part of the audience not as a brother.**

**Disclaimer:  
Caesar:** ladies and Gentlemen of the Panem, I have some sad news to bring fourth. Izzy AkA Unknowngirl566 does not own the hunger games, but she does own the Everdeen Twins  
**Load cheer.  
Caesar: **Izzy also owns the lovers of twelve and four as well as the plot. Happy 74th Hunger games! Good night.  
**Fades to darkness.**

We sat round the dining table after training where Haymitch being our mentor who has been sober for a whopping ten days has decided to tell us what happening tomorrow.  
"So tomorrow, they will bring you in one by one and evaluate you. This is important because higher rating is more sponsors. This is the time to show them everything, " He puts his hand over his glass at one point to not fill it up and then he turns to me, " There will be a bow, make sure you use it as well as knives." He turns to Peeta. "Peeta make sure you show your strength. They will start with District one so the two of you will go last, so I do not know how to put this… Make sure they remember you."  
After dinner they made us go to bed for the night to make sure that we had our strength up for tomorrow and that we would but nothing to chance.

That morning we did the same thing, had a shower got changed into our training gear, got bombarded by Effie before she let us in the lift to go to training.  
I watched as the numbers on the lift went down until we reached the training ground, I took my seat at the end of the bench as Peeta sat next to Rue. The Careers where sitting together and the small boy from four was scared as hell.  
One by one everyone left the room to be evaluated, next it was my turn I bounce my leg as I always did when I was nervous or scared Finnick usually put his hand on my knee to stop it moving, but this time there was no Finnick.  
"Clarisse Everdeen" A robotic voice said through the speaker.  
I looked up then made my way to the training centre, "Katniss," I turn to look at Peeta" Shoot straight" I nod and carry on walking through the metal gate.

I walked to the middle of the arena, it seemed very cold me just being here. My evaluators where already pissed and where just laughing, I ran my hands over the handle of the platinum bow before I picked it up. I took an arrow from the tray and turned to men on the balcony.

"Clarisse Everdeen district Twelve."  
I walk up to the black line and notch my arrow on to the bow, I line it up with just outside the bulls eyes and fire, he sound that it bade echoed through the empty hall. When I looked it landed perfectly where I wanted it, When I looked back they were not paying attention. I walked back to the tray and got another arrow then aimed it exactly where the last was but more to the left. The Arrow hit the same place as it did before. I turned back to the Game makers they were goggling a dead pig. I walked up slowly to one of the last two of arrows, and I aim at the apple in the mouth of that died pig. When I let go of the pulled back string the force pushed the apple from out of its mouth and to the back of the wall.  
I took a small bow, " Thank you, for your consideration." I put the bow back where it was when I found it and stormed out of the room.

When I got back to the apartment, Effie was furious and Cinna by the looks of things wanted to laugh but was too busy trying not to laugh at Effie.  
"Are you made"  
"I just got a little mad" I say running my hand through my hair.  
"You realize that your actions reflect badly on all of us not just you"  
"All they want is a good show" Cinna says following Effie rolling his head on the back board for the sofa.  
"How about it was just bad manners Cinna" Effie was in one of her tempests it should die down soon.  
Haymitch came walking down the step soon after, "Well, finally. I hope you see we have a serious situation here" Effie is not letting this go.  
Haymitch just kept walking into the room not paying attention then a Smile on his face, "Good shooting sweetheart" He put his thumbs up then smirks at me  
"So what did they do when you shot the arrow?" He said sitting down.  
"Well they looked pretty startled." I say Haymitch and Cinna laughed  
"now what did you say, Thanks for your-"  
"Consideration"  
"What?" I ask.  
"Genius" Haymitch smirked behind me  
"What?" I ask, I look at Peeta and he smiled.

I felt a pair of arms lift me off the sofa, then someone slide under me and sit me back down, I look up to a pair of sea green eyes and blond hair, he had the same white shirt as me but with a pair of chinos instead of my skinny trousers. He kissed my check, I smile and snuggle into his chest as the scores came up, not before Effie has finished rambling.  
"I don't think we will all be laughing." She says  
"Laughing about what" Finnick asks.  
"Nothing, " Peeta says looking down.

"As you know the tributes are rated from 1-12, after three days of careful evaluation ."

"from district one, Marvel, with a score of nine."  
"Cato with the score of ten."  
"Clove with a score of 10"  
One by one everyone got there score but I only caught up with a few names, I felt Finnick but his head in the crook on my neck when his district came up.  
"Rue with the score of seven."  
"From district twelve Peeta Mellark, with a score of eight" He looked back at his paper. " Also from District twelve Clarisse Everdeen with the score of eleven."  
Will I think Effie has forgotten about earlier now, I scored the highest, that puts me on the most kill list as well as one of the weakest great. Finnick picked me up and span me around, so I wrapped my leg around him on his face was a real smile on his face that he ever shows me. He kissed the hair, and dropped me down again.  
"Congratulations" Peeta says looking at us both.  
"I thought they hated me."  
"I guess they loved your guts."  
"To Clary Everdeen the Girl on fire" Everyone raised there drink even Finnick, who had pulled me to his side and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

Finnick went into the kitchen and I soon followed when everyone stated to talk about what I did in the evaluation part of my day, I watched from the door as Finnick made something from district four like on every one of my birthdays.  
"Well, your officially eighteen meaning after this, no more hunger games for you." He said looking at me, his eyes were red and puffy.  
"Finn, what wrong." I walk over to him and whip a tear from his cheek.  
"What if I lose you in that arena, what if you die and I lived? What would I do if I lost you to him" Finn says pulling me to his chest. I wrap my arms around him.  
"Then I will win, for you, my home everyone but not them never them." I say before standing in front of him and started to behead the lobster. He laughs and helps me, I have no idea what we were doing but soon it was all cooked and we were sitting at the table.

"oh Haymitch, come sit down we are having your favourite" Effie says as Haymitch joins us at the table.  
"wow, lovely. Thanks Finnick"  
Wow he's almost drunk so back to day zero, he sat down on the most horrible of chairs.  
"Where's Peeta?"  
"He is in his room, now listen tomorrow is the last day, so they let us work with our own tributes right before the games so you and I will be going down at 9am"  
"What about him?" I ask  
"He says he wants to be trained on his own from now, that sort of thing does happen at this point there's only one winner right" he gives us a sad smile and I feel a hand on my leg I guess I was moving my leg.  
"I'm gonna go to sleep if you want me up at 9am" I say passing Finnick a note under the table then going to my room.  
I changed into a tank and shorts then sat on the edge of my bed a wrote the note to Peeta.  
_  
P-  
Peeta, I know you want to train on your own I don't know why but whatever floats your boat right now. For the interviews please pretend I'm you sister, they have never seen my brother in years so he might have a twin that moved away because of the memories or something. Please it will keep you alive I don't know for how long but it will.  
C-  
_  
Before Finnick came I slipped the note under Peeta's door and went back to mine and got under the covers, Finnick came in sooner and sat on top of the covers and pulled me closer to him. I lay there with my head on his chest and his stroked my hair until I got to sleep, but I knew he would not be there when I woke up he had tributes in the morning to get ready for the interviews and he had to do one himself because he was the youngest and long running mentor.

I woke up in the morning and did some survival training with Haymitch for a couple of hours before I was sent to get changed for the interviews.  
Cinna had put me in a floor length red dress that had a slit from a little way down my tight to the bottom of the skirt, the top was incrusted with diamantes that shaped the outline of my breasts on my back was a thin piece of material that flowed down the back of my dress and wrapped around my hips . My shoes where a pair of strappy sandal heels, my make-up was done and my hair was down and straight with a fish-tail plat in the centre of my head as well as some cotton braids the will give the fire effect in my auburn hair when I spun .

I lined up behind the district eleven guy and waited, I did not pay attention to the scream until it was Finnick's turn.

"Now Finnick, we all want to know since we left you a few years back, is their anyone special out there for you?"  
"Yes there is. "he was looking at the camera and winked.  
"So when you get back are you going to see her?"  
"She's not in my district, I met her on my Victory Tour when I was fourteen, each year I would go from four to her district for her birthday. This year I had to do it here."  
Caesar looked at him, " What do you mean doing it here?"  
Finnick looked up at Caesar, " She's one of the Tributes this year."  
Gasps and aww, " Can you give us a clue on who it is."  
"She's in some of the poorer districts, that's all I'm saying." He smiles and mouths my name… MY name. no one could catch it because like miming he was shite at it.  
He whispered something in Caesars ear, Caesar smiled and then Finnick could leave. He came down there stairs and hugged me, I put my head on his chest and he kissed my hair. He turned to Peeta, " You know the Plan." He nods then Fin turns to me and puts him lips to my ear.  
"Jake is in the audience, be careful and he has to women on his arm" He says, I feel sick to the stomach, my brother would do that.

After eleven are done it's my turn, I walked out on the stage where everyone was clapping, my heart was racing ten to the dozen but I had to keep it down and I put on my strong yet confident angle on . I let Caesar take my hand and lead me to one of the white bubble chairs.  
" That was quite a entrance you made at the Parade do you want to tell us about it?"  
"I guess I just wanted to make my district proud, my best friends and my sisters, then Jake." I say looking in the audience I see him have a look of pain in his eyes then I turn to Caesar.  
"Jake Everdeen?"  
I nod, feeling proud of my brother and me for some reason.  
"Now, I must ask, are the flames real?"  
"Yes," I looked at Cinna who gave me a nod" In fact I'm wearing them today."  
The whole of the studio lit up with cheers " Would you like to see?"  
" is it safe."  
"Yes"  
I Stood up and span around on the spot, the cape around me lighting up spinning around me, my hair was free , it made me miss the way the wind blew through it when it was windy in the forests.  
" Steady, Steady." Caesar said as he brought me back to sit down.  
" I have one more question, It's about your sister," He took my hand, I felt him put something in it but was covering it up, "I think we were all very moved when you volunteered for her at the reaping, did she come and say goodbye to you?"  
"She did, both of them like the time we all said Goodbye to Jake." I say  
"What did you tell her in the end, your sisters, and the nameless best friends."  
"I said, I would try to win, That I would try and Win for them."  
Aww filled the studio, I guess I was good a sweet talking when I wanted to be.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Clarisse Everdeen The girl on fire."  
I made my way off stage as Peeta was called, I saw Finnick and he smiled and gave me a hug, " You where amazing, now it's Peeta's turn."  
I put what Caesar had gave me in my thigh pouch as We watched on the screen, " So do you have any brothers or sisters you have back home like Clarisse has?"  
"Yeah I do." Peeta stops.  
"So, are you going to win for them."  
" It will be a little hard, saying my sister came with me."  
Gasps filled the studio and I saw Cinna hold down my actual Brother and Whispered something to him and he calmed down.  
" Well that's bad luck, and I wish you all the best." Caesar took his hand, " Ladies and Gentlemen Peeta Mellark."

We walked out and we made our way to the apartment where I took off all this make-up and got out of the dress, I took a shower to get all the studio grim of then changed into my normal lace underwear , tank and short with a shawl. I opened my pouch to see a sea blue velvet box, I open it to see an ankle and a necklace. The Anklet was silver with a heart, an Arrow, the Letters F O and C E. I smiled and clipped it around my ankle the necklace was a locket, inside was a picture of me and Finnick Smiling in Victor Village in twelve one when we were fourteen and twelve the other side a picture we took before I left in the same pose, Me on his back a smile on our faces. I clipped it around my neck when I read the note.

_C-  
The clips will never come undone no matter what the Arena is. I know I should have told you before the interview but I did not want to tell you just in case the worst was to happen so I'm not, Y9ou have to earn my secret Everdeen.  
Win the Games, please for me, that dress was amazing, even though it would look better on my bedroom floor :P  
L U A  
F-_

That Night I could not sleep I just lay there looking at the pendent thinking about Tomorrow, I have no idea how many sponsors I have but I knew If In wanted to Live, I had to run from the bloodbath and find a place that I could make something with. I got out of bed and walked out of my room, I saw Peeta sit by the window looking out at the cityscape of the Capitol the odd ones making new bets and redoing bets.  
"You too?" I ask sitting down by him  
"Yep,"  
I listened to the crowds, " Listen to them."  
"Yeah, I don't want them to change me. I don't want to become some piece in the human kill zone reality T.V as if I'm gonna die I'm gonna die me "  
I could not argue with that, but Finnick as trained me for year and I went hunting almost every day even in the cold or the boiling sun.  
" Did that make sence?"  
"Yeah, I just can't think like that." I say looking at him, " I have my sisters and my brother to get out of here"  
" I guess I will see you tomorrow"  
"See you tomorrow."  
He stood up and walked away back to his room leaving me to my thoughts by the window with the whole Capitol in a uproar on who was going to win, I had to win For Prim, For Katniss, For Jake and my Finnick.  
Wait, Mine, Since when was Finnick mine but I would like it, to know that someone does care for me instead of me constantly looking after people.  
In the square they were showing clips of our reaping to our interviews to our scores, Mentors doing everything they could to help these guys win for their District Finnick was trying so Hard, both of his where really young the girl was his age when he won and the boy was my age when I met him, I guess that would bring back some memories.  
I got up from the ledge and walked back to my room, I dropped my shawl and slide under my bed I really do need sleep because in the next fourteen days There will be no sleep for the hunted.

**A/N  
The beginning of the Games Tomorrow, that will be a pretty long Chapter because I might do the whole games as one or I might split it up into day I'm Not sure.  
Please review  
~Izzy~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N  
Are you ready for the 74th Annual Hunger Games, just to say the last story will not be done until Mockingjay parts 1 &amp; 2 are out because it takes more time to follow a book then the movie or they realise the scrips out online for me to follow or my memory is better than it is :) **

Disclaimer:  
**  
Caesar**:ladies and Gentlemen of the Panem, I have some sad news to bring fourth. Izzy AkA Unknowngirl566 does not own the hunger games, but she does own the Everdeen Twins  
**Load cheer.  
Caesar: **Izzy also owns the lovers of twelve and four as well as the plot. Happy 74th Hunger games! Good night.  
**Fades to darkness.**

Chapter three.

I woke up and had my morning shower, I changed into a loose fitting black top and green tight leg trousers but Still gave me room to fun and a pair of black combat boot, and under my boots I had the Anklet on that Finnick gave me and the locket around my neck because if I was going to die I wanted them with me.

Haymitch came with me to the aircraft that would carry us to the arena, We made our way to the Capitol airbase where the pilot was waiting to take off.  
"When you get in there, water is your new best friend. don't go straight for a weapon because that's the biggest time when you will get murdered by the Careers." The lift pinged and we stepped out facing the aircraft," And don't step of the podium before the count down because you will be blasted into shreds. Good luck."  
I smile and walk to the ship and took my seat next to that little girl from eleven, a woman was going down the rows injecting something into our arms, she grabbed my arm out to her and stabbed the needle in that out of reflex I almost hit her in the shin.  
"What is it?" She just looks at me, "What is it?"  
" A tracker dear, so we know where you are and if your dead." She smiles sweetly before moving on.  
That little girl, Rue was looking at her and Cato being Cato was glaring daggers at people. For the flight no one spoke but the odd whisper from the Careers plotting who is dying first and when. The journey in itself was not a bad as i thought until we landed and made to get off, I walked down the ramp then two Peacekeepers led me to a room where a thin coat and a fleece underneath. I sat on one of the benches when Cinna came in, I wrapped my arms around him trying not to cry.  
He got the coat of the hanger and slipped it over my arms and over my shoulders then zipping it up, he finished Zipping up the fleece when he pulled back the wind breaker to show me the badge that Prim and Katniss gave me.  
"Thank you" I whisper trying still not to cry.  
He zipped up my wind breaker when The door opened, Cinna Smirked, "I will leave you to it, but if I could bet, I would bet on you."  
I turn to See Finnick Odair leaning on the door frame, I ran up at him and jumped up at him wrapping my legs around his waist like I always did since I was thirteen.  
"Oh my God, Finnick I- I don't want to die. I don't want to go" I cry into his shoulder, just as the minute count down began.  
"I know, and I wish you didn't have to go. But win this not for them, for you," He paused, " For us."  
"30 seconds"  
" Always for us." I say before Kissing his cheek, Finn lead me over to the tubes where Cinna was waiting.  
I stepped into the tube and the door closed living me on a circle of platform, I put my hand on the glass then the tube went up and I crouched down to get one more look at them before I got to the Arena.

When I made it up Peeta was five tributes away from me, in the middle was a metal misshapen hut and around and inside where weapons and survival bag lined the floor. On a hologram and a count down, I saw a platinum bow and arrows but I remember there advise bother from Cinna and everyone around me. Don't enter the bloodbath but wait and make your own.  
The buzz sounded and I ran for the nearest pack but was cut off my a girl from District three, she was soon to attack me but dropped to the floor dead before another knife was thrown at me and I used the rucksack as a shield, when I looked at her she looked at me and ran. I pulled the dagger out from the poor dead girl and ran for the forest.

I must have ran for about thirty Minutes before I ran into someone, It was that girl from District Five also known as Foxface. we started at each other fear pulsing through her eyes that she got up and ran, so I went in to opposing direction. after running for hours I found a fresh water lake and filled my canister, I walked back into the woods and lit a fire while it was still light so the fire would not attracted anyone. I skewered a lizard and roasted it on a mini spit, I stamped the fire out after I had eaten then climbed the tree behind me tying a rope over my lap and under the tick branch to keep me there when I slept. I looked into the night sky and watched as the Capitol's Symbol was projected in a midnight blue sky.  
A girl from District three, both Tributes from four, the male from five, both from six, both from seven, male from eight, both from nine and the girl from ten where killed in Cornucopia, and there pictures where shown in the sky, I was glade that Peeta was not dead but I felt sorry for Finnick, that boy was younger than him when he was sent into the games and there was so much in him of me and him.

I leaned my head agents the a lump in the tree when heard something inside it move, I looked into the hole nothing was there but darkness but it still had the sound of it moving. Like it was looking at me, I saw the glow of fire by some of the trees not so far away. I knew the Careers would fine them soon so i just looked at the glow until I saw the shadows of that poor girl having someone slit there throats and drop to the floor then four more shadows took her place. Lazy gits couldn't build a fire so they killed someone for it.

-PAGE Break-

In the morning I could not have my normal bath and change of cloths and it did hurt me, my hair wasn't greasy and the hair on all of my body has not grown back nor do I think it ever will. I untied my self from the tree and climbed down backing my belongings and sheathing the two now clean knives.  
I walked for most of the day hearing another set of cannons but online one, I will find out who tonight I guess. I walked on a rock ledge that followed into and out of the forest. Nothing really happened that day it was just endless walking and trying to survive but no Tributes had found me yet. Over that day i had time to think. I missed Finnick that my heart ached and my body hurt, I missed Prim, Katniss, Gale and mum who was watching me right now.

Like the night before I killed a Lizard and spit roasted it when it was still lightish, I picked at the meat from the bone thinking about everyone at D12 starving and the Capitol are keeping the food all for them Fucking selves the bastards. I climbed my second tree and tied the rope around my waist and I fell asleep.

The sound of Burning Trees woke me up, I looked behind me to see all the trees falling down in heats of flames. I untangled the rope and jumped from my branch only to fall and role on my back. I got up and ran, I followed the path the fire was not burning through before I was headed of my a flaming ball right at my face that I had to duck out of the way by then I carried on running. A tree fell in front of me making take an abrupt stop and had to run around. a flaming ball hit the rock I was running past scorching my leg, I backed up into the rocks looking at my steaming flesh. it was red raw my skin completely burned off as well as part of my trousers.  
I looked up to see another flame ball come at me making me dodge out the way rolling down a slope I had no idea was there. I stumbled onto a lake and I heaved my body in and my scorched skin seamed to be cooling down that's when I heard them, I moved slowly out of the water keeping my head down as I went then ran through the tree to find a tree that would get me out. I heard them behind me cheering and screaming, I found the right tree I didn't have time to properly climb it so I used the closest trees to push my feet up when I jumped on it. I made it to one of the highest branches that would take my wait.  
"That's not going to help you Clary."  
"Go Cato, Kill her. Killer her Cato." Clove screamed ad Cato began to climb  
"I'm coming for you girl on fire." He sneered.

I watched as his arm took a bad turn and the weaker branch snapped making Cato tumble down. The girl I think her name is Glimmer looked Pissed and drew the bow.  
" I will kill her my self." She fired an arrow that in beaded in the branch above me so I could grab it , The second was just above me where I sat.  
"Why don't you throw the sword" I say. I put my forehead on the trunk of the tree.  
"Why don't we wait her out. She has to come down at some time." Peeta? Why was Peeta with the Careers that Wanted to kill everyone then themselves.

Like every night from the beginning i watched the sky as they had the Holograms of who had died, well the Careers only killed once today. I watched as Clove practiced targeting on a lizard that would have been my dinner and The rest that were fully asleep.

**Finnick POV  
**  
That day Haymitch tried to get Sponsors for Clary so she could get that burn sorted. I was watching her on the screen with Effie, I imaged her legs where wrapped around my hips and she was with me now and not in those stupid games. Haymitch came running at us with a code in his hand.  
"We have it, we have enough to get them more than just healing cream. by the looks of it Clary has more sponsors than the careers." He was smiling, " Finnick will you do the Honers."  
I smile and so up to the order stalls, I press her perfect picture and then what I wanted to give her. I pressed the healing solution then a message, then Haymitch comes up and writes another note and adds in a pair of gloves

_C-_  
_Apply generously, You know I would do it if I was there but I'm not so you have to do it yourself. You can win this Clary, You have it in you to Win. I want to see you at the end. Your perfect smile, your loving heart and the girl I fell for all those years back. Win this, not for them, for you... for us, Always us.  
F-  
C-  
Kick Career ass, Nest but these on and cover any skin  
H-_

We sent it too her and watched on the screen as it got to her.

**Clary POV**

Singular beeping woke me up and I watched a parashoot came in my direction, It landed just a few branches above me. I untied my rope and climbed the tree then say in the fork of the branches. I opened the capsule to fine a note, so i read it will a smile and a small blush. Finnick can be amazing, he is amazing and this note just tells me how.  
I unscrewed the lid to see some pink sparkly shit, I look at the dome and mouthed ' Why pink and sparkly.' I dipped my fingers in and rubbed what ever this stuff is onto my burn and it soothed it. I used half of the tin and yet saved another half for later. I pick up the gloves and put them on and zip up my jacket and put on the hood. I spot the nest and Rue, she was Miming a knife and the wood I nod and climb further up when I had my bag packed up.  
I sawed the branched, Back and fourth multiple times until the... the TRACKER JACKERS. One had stung me on the little but of open skin on my hand but I kept going until it fell and cracked like a egg on the open floor.

I waited will the jackers had gone before I made my way down,by now my skin felt like fire and my eyes where blurring, I broke the bow out of Glimmers hand and the arrows from her back as I tried to walk forwards. My eyes darkened as I slide down the bark of the tree and I fell into darkness the only thing I saw was Finnick telling me to wake up.

**A/N  
Hey guys I wanted to say that I've had another idea for a hunger games Fanfiction but I will wait till I have finished this one. I know this is a little shorter but I needed to stop some where and It was better to do it when she blacked out.  
Please Review.  
~Izzy~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N  
hey guys just to say that I might put all of the Hunger games stories in this sires in one document so you have only** **one story to read and not search for a second and third.  
Please enjoy this and a warning, JAKE EVERDEEN NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer:  
Caesar**: ladies and Gentlemen of the Panem, I have some sad news to bring fourth. Izzy AkA Unknowngirl566 does not own the hunger games, but she does own the Everdeen Twins**  
Load cheer**.**  
Caesar**: Izzy also owns the lovers of twelve and four as well as the plot. Happy 74th Hunger games! Good night.**  
Fades to darkness.**

**Chapter five**

I sat up from the ground, I felt something on my neck so I tried to brush it out of the way when I looked it was a leaf, there were some on my arms as well. That Little girl Rue was sitting on a log with Peeta.  
We started a small fire and spit fired three lizards, we ate it off the bone and I watched as the two of them eat every last rip of roasted flesh.  
"here," I pass Rue my last leg so she shacks her head.  
I raise my eyebrows and she takes it, " thanks" She say and ripping it to the bone.  
Making sure that our camp was unseen I put Rue to sleep and Peeta was looking up in the sky, I fell asleep soon after when Peeta was saying he would take next watch and I slept till morning.  
When everyone was awake I gave them an apple each and was about to go hunting for something a little bigger than a Lizard. I stood up and took my bow in hand and watched over to them just as a booming voice over head was spoken.  
"Everyone in the Arena, We have had a technical difficulty and this is not being broadcasted, so we are bringing in the Mentors into the Games for a few moments please make your way to the centre of the arena." It cut of as the aircraft was heard.  
I ran through the forest as Finnick came of the ship looking Pissed off and so did some of the other mentors. When they saw me they ran to me, and I lead them back to the camp.  
Rue and Peeta where still there I sat down and took a swig of the drink of water.  
"Finn where's Haymitch?" Peeta asked.  
"To drunk to come, he can barely stand." He says  
I notice he was in black cargo pants and a lose-ish black top and the fleece and wind breaker coat and a trident in his hand.  
"They've sent the Mentors into the Games." I say Staring at his trident.  
He nods and sat down on one of the logs, he took knife and started to sharpen a thick twig; He looked at us and smiled.  
"The Careers have all their food piled up by some land mines; if we explode the food then they have nothing except the cloths on their backs and the swords in their hands. What do you think Clary, blow up the food?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Ok, but we need a signal to say when the other one is ok." I say, Rue smiles and looks at my showing badge.  
She looked up into the canopy of trees and sings a small harmony, I smile and Whistle a tune of high and low.  
"Ok that means we fine and we are coming back." We nod; Finn and I run to the edge of the forest.

In the middle is a boy who was talking to Cato and some others, they spot some smoke form a burning fire and the three of them run to the other edge of the woods leaving that other boy in charge to keep guard. I watch as Foxface runs through the land mines showing us where they were before taking the food, making that boy stand up and look around for her.  
I see a bag of green and red apples and notch an arrow in my bow; I drew the string to my lips and took a deep breath. I felt someone lower my arm. I take a deep breath before I let the arrow sail through the air where It tore the bottom of the mesh bag.  
We watched as the Apples tumble down the boxes before it hit a land mine. Cato, clove and Marvel come back and start having a shout off at the boy before snapping his neck and another cannon went off. Me and Finn backed up into the woods after knowing we were not being followed a smile and wrap my arm around his shoulder.  
I whistle the tune, when we were not far off camp but when we got there the only thing that was there was nightlock, then a hand out the bushes. I pushed them back to see a peaceful face of Peeta Mellark with juice on hands and on his lips. Another cannon was set of for Peeta Mellark from District twelve.

"Clary, Finnick. HELP." Rue screamed from somewhere in front of us.  
I looked at him then ran in the direction of the young girl, when we find her she was under a net that was set of from booby trap by a career.  
I fell to my knees and saw away at the rope, Finnick drew a Knife from my thigh and does the other side. We pulled the net back as she launched into our arms, suddenly she lets go and turns to face someone. I look at Finnick then see who we are all looking at, Marvel held a spare in his hand and looked at me and Finnick then at little Rue.  
He pulled his arm back to threw the spare that when it left his hand the shot a arrow at his heart and killed him flat dead.

We look at Rue who pulled something from her chest and dropped it on the floor as we saw the blood on her top. She fell back onto Finnick's lap her breathes raged, I saw so much of her in My little sister Primrose then a thing and I saw her lying here in someone's lap dying if I didn't take her place.  
"Did- did you blow up the food" She asked looking at her.  
"Every last apple." Finnick says as I watch her eyes become fare away.  
"Clary, can you sing me something."  
I smile and nod, "Deep in the meadow, under the willow,  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when you wake, the sun will rise

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away"

Me and Finnick watch as she stops breathing and three more cannons go off, then I notice it was just Me, Finnick, Cato, Clove, Thresh then their mentors. Not long left and someone will go home. I looked around me and saw some flowers, I got up and started to pick them up. I made a pillow of grass and around her I made an aura around her in white flowers that were like the ones in the forests in D12. I put a bunch of white flowers in her hands and Kissed her forehead, she was too young to be in these games too young to die.  
We walked so far before putting our three fingers to our lips and lifted it over our heads; by no we had no idea what we had started back in her District.

**Haymitch POV**

I was talking to the head game maker about trying to do something to get the two of them out of the Arena alive.  
"Don't kill her you will only start a problem."  
"Saying We already have one of those "  
"I have heard the Rumours for district eleven. This could bring it back from there." I say  
"What do you want?" He asked me his perfect beard getting on my nerves  
"There is a lot of anger out there, and I know you can handle it because you've done it before. If you can't scare them give them something to rut for. " I say Thinking of Clary and Finnick  
"Such as…" he looked at me  
"Young Love." I say smirking.  
"Between who?" Gosh that was so obvious even the two of them did not notice.  
"Finnick Odair and Clarisse Everdeen"  
We smile then he leaves to run this through.

**Clary POv**

We sat behind a log as I cried and Finnick held me to his side, Damn the Games. I held on to him as the bombing sound of another cannon and the sound that the first announcements where signalled by.  
"Attention all tributes, there has been a small rule change, the requirements of a single Victor has been re-written. Any tribute and there Mentor still standing may leave. This will the last announcement."

I looked at Finnick, Maybe if we kill the other we could go home and forget this was all a bad dream we dreamed up in a night. He kissed my check and Shoots down another Lizard and smirks, well there's dinner.  
Finnick shoved a sick up its ass and threaded it threw its mouth then cooked it on an open fire, We tore the cooked flesh from the bone and stamped out the fire before bed. We walked a little further so the smoke of the fire will not lead anyone to us Finnick climbed one of the trees then I followed. He sat on a thick branch that will take the wait of both of us. I sat in-between his legs and my head resting on his chest.  
"You're a lot more comfy then a tree trunk at night." I say half dead with sleep.  
I felt his chest rumble as she laughed, " I would hope so too." He warped his arms around me and started to play with the chain around my neck, he Kissed my hair as I fell asleep on his chest.  
"Sleep well my love. We will make it out."

**Finnick Pov**  
I watched as she fell asleep on me her auburn hair blowing in the wind. I ran my fingers over the chain and I smiled that she brought it with her. That night I watched the sky as it showed the Picture of Peeta, Rue, Marvel, District 1,2, and 11 mentors have died. So now that just leaves Cato, Clove and Thresh that could Kill us, But we were the last pair left. I heared the sound of a Parashoot that landed in arms reach of me because if it didn't I would have to leave it as Clary would fall to her death.  
I opened the container to see a note for Haymitch.

_F- You call that a Kiss.  
H-_

I smiled and Open the can, It was hot steaming soup, I nudge Clary awake after I put the lid back on.  
"What's up Finn?" She asked half asleep.  
"Would you want some soup?" Her eyes burst open.  
I laugh slightly before opening it up letting the smell fill out noses, She takes the spoon from the can and scooped some of the soup out and smiled at me I opened my mouth as she put the spoon in my mouth then pulled it out to get some more soup and kept feeding me because my arms where still around her waist that was keeping her up here as well as the rope that was keeping me up.  
She stopped feeding me and fed herself some before putting the lid back on and giving it back to me.  
"Save it for later as we may run out of Lizards in the morning if we keep killing them." She says. I laugh a little before putting it in my bag. I notice the scar that burn made, I ran my thumb over it and she sighed.  
"A permeate Memory of these Games" She looks down sadly.  
"Or something else" I smirk.  
I turn her face to me and gentle place my lips on hers, I put my hand on the back of her neck as she put her hand on the flat of my chest as she tried to turn herself you me put was kinda stuck on a branch of a tree in a fight to the death arena. Our lips move in sync and before too long we hand to break away to breathe. I rested my forehead agents her's.  
"Now it's a memory Where I first Kissed you, and I told you I love you." She smiled and Kissed my lips again and resting her head on my chest.  
"I love you Finn, Goodnight." She says wrapping her arms around my torso.  
"love you too Clare-bear, Goodnight."

That's when I notice that one of her wounds had opened up on her for head it was not much but could get infected. In the middle of the Arena there was something that we all needed to survive.  
I untied her from the tree and tied her wrists so I could put them over my neck to carry her down. When I got to the bottom I made a small stick shelter and Kissed her forehead and I went to get out bag.

I waited in the edges of the forest and watched as Foxface ran and got hurs. I saw the one for Clare and the one that said Odair on the front next to it. When It was clear I ran out and grabbed the two bags and tied them to my backpack when I felt someone push me down on the floor.  
"Odair, What a pretty face that I have to kill. Like we killed Rue and we will kill Clarisse." I noticed that Thresh ad come up behind her and slammed her agents the metal structure.  
"You Killed her." He screamed in her face.  
"No."  
"I just heard you."  
"CATO, CATO." She screamed but Thresh slamed her agenst the building that her neck snaped and killed her.

He turned to me, " Just this once Odair, for Rue and Clary and the Tributes you lost." I nod.  
"Good luck, Thresh cause there is a big chance I will die because what happened in my games."  
"You too." Then he ran off.  
I got up and ran back to the shelter that I made Clary and Happily she was Still asleep. It was not until long that she woke up and crawled out from the shelter.  
"What's in the Bags." She asked yawning.  
"Well Clare-bear, We have food and water as well as those really nice Chocolate bars for D4." She smiles and snuggles up to me.

She necked the last bit of the soup and drank some water when we put what remained in our packs and started to walk.  
"Thresh saved my life." I say after a silence that lasted forever.  
"What, your life needed saving." she said smiling  
"haha, Im dieing of laughter" I say wrapping an arm around her stealing a quick kiss.  
Another piecing scream was heard and I could tell it was Thresh, and the Cannon went off.

Only two more to die and we could go home and live the life I've always wanted with her in Victor Village.

**A/N  
What do you think on that chapter. Yes, no ****J****The last chapter on the Games is up tomorrow if I have no Homework as I'm doing pretty well on not having any yet.  
Pleas review.  
~Izzy~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N  
Jake Everdeen is in the chapter near the end-ish. Please enjoy and Pm me with anything, I have no idea how short this chapter will be because they seem to be getting shorter by the minute. you wait and when i start Catching fire it will be one of the longest or the same as the first ever chapter. P**

Disclaimer:

**Caesar** : ladies and Gentlemen of the Panem, I have some sad news to bring fourth. Izzy AkA Unknowngirl566 does not own the hunger games, but she does own the Everdeen Twins  
**Load cheer**.**  
Caesar**: Izzy also owns the lovers of twelve and four as well as the plot. Happy 74th Hunger games! Good night.**  
Fades to darkness, then they come back on.  
Caesar: **But wait, first a recap on what has happened.

**She necked the last bit of the soup and drank some water when we put what remained in our packs and started to walk.**  
**"Thresh saved my life." I say after a silence that lasted forever.**  
**"What, your life needed saving." she said smiling**  
**"haha, Im dieing of laughter" I say wrapping an arm around her stealing a quick kiss.**  
**Another piecing scream was heard and I could tell it was Thresh, and the Cannon went off.**

**Only two more to die and we could go home and live the life I've always wanted with her in Victor Village.**

**HAYMITCH POV**

I watched as Finnick and Clary picked some nightlock and placed it on a coat and waited to see who would eat it. Loads of people that had sponsored them are waiting to see what would happen, Faxface came in trying to sneak about. She took a handful of berries and eat them having the juice running down her chin and stains on her hands. She went rigged before falling to her knees blood running from her nose as she clenched her chest The cannon went off just leaving it between Finnick, Clary and Cato.  
Clary and Finnick Looked at Faceface, " And I thought she was smart." Finn says.  
"She was, too smart to register a deadly poisen." Clary crouched infront of her blocking the view of the Cameras the stood up and walked away with Finnick hand in hand.  
The two of them where walking through the forest when the sun went down, I looked around the square and everyone was taking bets on what would be the final task for them.  
" Finn, What's the time?"  
"A little gone noon, why?"  
"It's got dark extremely Quickly, they really want these games to end?"  
Sweetheart you have no idea.

I made my way to Effie who was watching in shock, " They- they're going out… HOW SWEET"  
I look at her," Yeah very sweet they could die." I say, She looks at me then back of the scream as a set of massive dogs paroled the arena

**Clary POV.**

I see a pair of great big yellow eyes behind me and I tug on Finnick's shirt. When he turns to look at what I'm pointing at he takes my hand and pulls me along as he runs. Fin gets to the center of the Arena and pushes me up to structure that caused so many to die in the bloodbath. When I was up I took his hand and tried to pull him up.  
Someone pulled me to there chest and It was not Finnick, I looked up to see Cato with Blood rushing down his chin from his mouth his teeth stained in his own blood, I hoped it was his.  
Finnick drew my bow from his back and aimed it at Cato, but I could tell he was scared take the shot he could hit me. I tapped Cato's back hand until Finnick got the message.  
"That the shot, I'm already dead. I didn't know till now." Cato says a Psycho look in his eyes.  
A Pack of great dogs surrounded us, before Finn could take the shot Cato pushed me down on the ground my hair in the way of the dogs, I felt them try and pull my hair. I noticed where my knee was and I pulled it up into is groin (Ok boys feel his pain if you really need to- He did order Rue to be killed ok, feel the pain) He groaned his hand over his Weakness-that-can-Kill-me-if-no-paying-attention-when-in-pain. I rolled from under him and Finnick took the shot as I pushed him in to the dogs.  
I took the bow and Aimed it at his eyes and fired, as he was eaten all you could see was this arrow that is where is eyes would have been. The sun comes back and the arena is so peaceful, i could actually live here if I wanted.  
I slide down the almost horizontal metal side and stood on thew fresh grass, we had won. we had just won the hunger games but something in my gut gave me the idea that the Capitol where not going to keep there word.

"Attention, this is about the previous rule change has been... Changed, there can only be one Victor."  
I looked at Finnick, Tears rolling down my face. He opened his arms to me as I ran and wrapped my legs around hi, I put my face in his neck and cried. Then i thought about it, if we can't both get out then we don't.  
I slip down the the ground and put my hand in my pocket getting the berries from my pocket and showed him, he smiles sadly but in his eyes I could tell he knew the plan. I tipped the berries onto his hand, the tears running down my face.  
"Count of three. One" Finnick says.  
"Two"  
"Thr-"  
"WAIT, WAIT. Congratulations to Clarisse Everdeen and Finnick Odair, the two Victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games."  
I looked at Finnick who looked at me then Smiled before Picking me up and Spinning me around before steeling a kiss from my lips before setting me down.

The aircraft to take us back to the Capitol came and landed in front of us and two Peacekeepers Pushed up on board and this other woman comes over to us with a knife and cuts out our trackers. I was Sitting on Finnick's lap during the flight, because if I fell asleep it could be soft, we never talked but Finnick rubbed circles on my back as I played with the ends of his hair. When I looked all the Peacekeepers where looking at us and so was that woman who cut that bloody tracker out of our arms.

When We landed I stood up and walked out with Finnick hand it hand into the cheering crowd as Haymitch and Effie came at us, pulling us insde and away from the crowds. We made it back to D12's Apartment where Cinna was sitting there with a whiskey in hand. I look around then think about it slowly I was in a apartment, with Running water.  
"SHOTGUN THE SHOWER" I scream running into my room and picking up my Pajamas and running into the shower. I take off the cloths that I was in from the games and wash off any dirt and wash my un-greasy-able ( New word I made up :P) hair. I changed into the pajamas and walk into the living room not before I wrap my fluffy blanket around my shoulders. The others where watching T.V on the recap on the Games. Caesar had changed his wig to pink and his suit stayed blue.

We ate at the Dinner table with a piece of chicken stuffed with Philadelphia cheese and wrapped in Palmer ham with roast potatoes in gravy, Aparantally we had a interview the next morning so when Finnick took a shower I walked to the balcony. Haymitch came over to me and looked at me with something in his eyes that I didn't recognise.  
"You know they're not Happy with you."  
"What Because I didn't die."  
"No, because you showed them up."  
I looked at him and made my way to my room and sat on my bed with my blanket on my shoulders, I rested my head on the soft pillow but all could dream about was the games and the blood any the people that had died.

The next morning I went back to my normal rotor, I woke up, had a bath got changed and had breakfast. Cinna called me into his office where he was planning my dress for the last interviews. It was dark blue with a black lace pattern over the blue bodice of the dress, the skirt was flowing but but poofy, I had black stilettos and my nails painted blue and black. My hair was in loose curls and the bangs pulling back in a grip, my make-up was basic and not over done.

When I met Finnick back stage he was in a black suit with a dark blue tie with a black tie pin, his hair was the same as normal I guess he put up a fight about it. When we were called up onto the stage, Caesar sat there with his pink wig on and two empty bubble chairs.

"So how did you feel when Gimmick came off thy aircraft" Caesar asked me, Finnick took my hand and smiled  
"well Caesar, I was thrilled to him but I feared for his life. I love him, and I don't know what I could do with out him" I say smiling.  
"And Finnick, when you saw Clarisse in that arena what where you thinking at the time?" Caesar asked putting all his fingers by his fingers.  
"I thought she was amazing and smoking in a situation, that if I was in I would be in Smoke." He brought our intertwined hands to his lips and kiss the back of my hand as the audience cooed.  
The buzzer sounded saying it was time to leave the stage and get back to the apartment, We stood up with Finnick's arm around my waist. He pulled me to his chest and kissed me full ion the lips before we walked and in hand off the stage of the show and backstage where Hay, Effie and Cinna where waiting for us to finish.  
"Amazing, I don't think that's ever happen before." Haymitch said smiling.  
"Thats because It's never happened before." Effie said with a smile on her face hitting him on the back of the head with a book.  
I lend in to Finnick's ear, " Effie and Haymitch sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." We start laughing as Finnick passed it to Cinna and Hay and Effie just looked at us.

Me and Finnick sat behind Snow as he finished the speeches about the Games before turning to us, he place a golden crown on my head then moved my hair from over my shoulder.  
"lovely pin." He says.  
"thank you, its from my district" S  
now looked at the locket around my neck and the anklet on my right ankle before moving to Finnick to place his second crown on his head. the people of Panem cheered for us for living. When we left Effie and Haymitch lead us the the lift out of here and the first thing I did was take my hair down.

We made our way to District fours Apartment, it was decorated in different shade of blue and decorated in that beach-ey feel to it, it was beautiful.  
Finnick made some more District four food, we ate in the living room watching t.v nothing was on after the games to it was daytime t.v like' the Jeremy Kyle show' and 'Judge Snow' and stuff like that.  
Soon we went to bed and I changed into a sea blue cropped top and a pair of long thin Pajama bottoms, I curled under the covers and rested my head on Finnick's chest.  
"We get to go home tomorrow for a while before we start the tour." I say, I was the second victor form District twelve and that was saying something.  
"Yep, then I can to see your beautiful face for weeks on end then when ever I want." he runs a hand through my hair as I fall asleep.

The next morning Effie was telling Haymitch to tell the train divers to get a set of cloths ready for the Victory tour, I got up had a shower and put my hair up into a high ponytail, before changing into a pair of cargo pants and a cropped top. Today I made breakfast which was a bacon sandwich with egg and lemonade because I'm worth it.  
After eating, I picked up anything that I had when first came here before we had to go to the train. We got the whole carriage to ourselves this time as it was just us who was returning. On the platform hundreds of people where waiting to see the girl on fire leave the Capitol with her love, it was extremely annoying as loads of people where wearing my plait. I looked out the window smiled even though I wanted to rip there hair out for copying.  
As the train left the platform the only things where on my mind and this is not the order was Prim, Katniss, Finnick, mum, Gale and my lost tribute Peeta.  
I was sitting with Finnick as the door opened to a boy with auburn hair and blue eyes, his face was similar to mine. He was in a White Shirt and black jeans and shoes.  
"Hello Baby sister."  
I looked at Finnick whose eyes were in shock, " Hey, Jake."

**A/N  
****And I will leave it there. I am putting all stories on to one Fandoctument ( new word Fan-Document gets FanDocument) please review and I will see you when I see you.  
Love you  
~Izzy~**


	7. Capitol's revenge

**Hey my lovely readers,  
Like I said before I'm putting all the stories of the hunger games into one FanDocument. If it was a seporate story here's the Summery that would have gone with it.**

**Summery:  
After the Victory tour everything changed, Riots started in the Districts and the Capitol were taking more food from the poorer Districts then ever before. I promised to everyone that I would stay alive in the games, to begin with there was only one Victor. This time there where two, and all Victors where to be reaper, for twelve I was the only girl for the boys, it was Between my brother and my Mentor. With Finnick on his third Games I have no idea whats going to happen.**

**This Story was going to be called the Capitol Revenge, It still is but is not on its own FanStoryDoc (New word.) Thank you everyone for folling this story threw.  
I will see you when I see you.  
~Izzy~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N  
Here it is, Catching fire, or in my case Capitol Revenge, I might Do those intro messages on after this to separate them I'M not sure yet. are nthey worth doing?  
I was talking to my friend about the ship name for Clary &amp; Finnick, we came up with Clanick , Finary and Sixteen as Four and twelve is Sixteen and its both there districts. which one do you thing this story should run through? Sorry if I have not been updating, it's just because I've been bombarded with homework and now I'm Ill.**

Disclaimer:

Caesar:

Welcome everyone on the journey of the Victory Tour! Lets go over to District Four where Finnick Odair and Clarisse Everdeen are spending the last few moments until they see each other before the tour in District twelve!  
**A Live image of Finnick and Clary on the beach Kissing.  
Caesar: **Hey Lovebirds we wanted to congratulate you on winning is there anything you wish to say.  
**Finnick: **If we can make it though the Games and still Love each other, then our love is strong.  
**Clary:** Also That Izzy, our closest friend, doesn't own the Hunger games only the parts of the plot and the Lovers of Four and twelve  
**Finnick and Clary Kiss once more before the camera goes out.  
Caesar: **Well, Good night and Catch up with us soon for the Victory Tour.

**Chapter one,  
The Parting for four months. Clary POV.**

I stood in Finnick's are on the beach in front of his beach house in Victor Village. I watched the sea go in and out of the shore as the sun sets on another perfect day. I wrapped a thin shawl over my Bikini Top and shorts, I put a pair of sun glasses over my eyes as Finnick kept his hands around me. I had changed since the Games, fore the Games I had auburn hair, now its got a lot darker thanks to the beauty people who put this thing in my hair that would permanently die my hair and the roots of my hair so that if I ever have kids they would get the dark Brown hair and not my old auburn curls, the also dies my bangs sea blue after Finnick's eyes. It suited me better then my last colour did.  
"when Do you and you brother have to go?" Finnick asked kissing my neck.  
"Tomorrow at noon. That girl Annie like him a lot, its changing him back to the guy I knew before." I smile and lean into his chest.  
When the sun did eventually set we made it inside where I made some of my favorite food of all time, Medium stake and Chips. I stopped eating it at home because all the cattle died of poisoning and was unsafe to eat.

We settled down for the night, my last night in District Four, we lay there in his bed with my head on his bare chest with his arm around me. I would miss this for the two-three months that I wouldn't see him. Soon I fell into a dreamless sleep knowing that Effie was taking me home.

The sun was beating down on my face as I woke up on my own, where Finnick was sleeping was cold. I put my head on the pillow and looked at the clock. it was only 8:55, I was leaving in three hours and five minutes. I pushed the sheets away and changed into a pair of shorts and a flowing blue crop top. As I made it into the Living-room Finnick was no where to be seen, I cheeked the whole house and nothing. I sat in one of the leather armchairs and cried, I didn't know if he had left me, I didn't know.

I sat there for thirty minuets crying before I heard the knock on the door, I just left it my eyes red a puffy. When the door Burst open with two Peacekeeper I tried to hide but they threw me over there shoulder's and dragged me away from the house to the center of town where two camera's where and Finnick in a pair of beach shorts and white shirt. The peacekeeper's dropped me in front of him.  
Finnick looked at me then helped me up bringing me to his chest for a hug before pulling away. I looked at him and he smiled, He got down on one knee and I gasped in shock.  
He took my hands in his and looked up at me, " Clary Everdeen, I've loved you since I met you all those years ago, And being in the Hunger Games with you only made me see how much and how easily I could loose you. Clarisse Eva Everdeen Will you Marry Me?"  
I looked at him and Smiled, before crashing my lips to his. Our lips moved in Sync our kiss full of Love and Passion, his hands on my waist and the back on my neck and my arms wrapped around his neck.  
"Yes, Yes I will Marry You Finnick Julius Odair." he Smiles before putting a silver band on my ring finger.  
It was pure silver with a sea blue gen in the middle with a grey-ish stone then a sea blue grey mix, It was beautiful.

I think the whole of Four was in a uproar of Happiness, Then i noticed the cheers from the Camera's the whole of the Capitol where watching us. When the Camera's shut down Jake came over to Finnick and took his hand, "If you hurt her, your on death row." Finnick nodded before Jake walked away with Annie.  
Me and Finnick spent the last few hours of me being here sitting on the beach with the waves breaking on the beach. Effie came trudging through the sands and gave us a sad smile.  
"It's time to go Clary."  
I looked at Finnick and I didn't want to leave him, but I had to see my mom, Katniss and Prim. A little while ago I got a letter saying mum was engaged to some guy that was 'injured' and was unable to go into the Mines, also known as I guy who wants my cash.

Efforts lead me to the silver Hover train where most of district four that liked me where gathered around. Finnick had he arm around me as he lead me to the door of the train then kissed me once more before I left for my home. The carriage was the same but at the back with the curved Windows showing me where I just left. It would take about a day to get back as it was a eight district distance.

I watched from the back as the train pulled away, and I looked into the eyes of the only man I've ever loved. I wanted to stop this train and make him come with me, but I knew he had his own problems in four. As we pulled out of the station, I watched Finnick Climb on to the Tracks, he gave me a small wave and I copied until he was just a dot.

Effie and Jake came in soon after we had left. Jake had red puffy eyes probably from saying goodbye to Annie. He came over to nee and wrapped his arms around ny body as I cried. It would be months to half a year before I see Finnick again and that was for the victory tour. I might invite him to the wedding, it would making it more investing.

That night we ate a chicken dinner with some bread then headed in four the night. In bed, I played with the locket around my neck and the person who gave it to me. I Missed him,and we have only been apart for little less then five hours. I fell asleep soon after, thinking of home and who this new git was and why he chose or family.

the next morning it was said that we would be in district twelve in two hours, so I had a shower and changed clothes. I was in a navy blue jump suit, a pair of one high lace up boots my father's jacket with my anklete on my left ankle. Under this I had on a pair of blue lace pants with a matching bra. I sat and braided my hair with a clean feather from four.

when we ppassed district eleven, no one was there it was empty and the grain was tipped on the floor. Then IIremebered what I had seen on the moniters when I went to sleep. Elleven had started. Riot and now eather being made to work harder or under cerfue. One hour to go then I was home. I must have fEllen asleep at one point because the next thing I know is Jake waking up.

"we're home," is all he said as we looked into the crowds of people gathered around the train lines. I saw our perants with Katniss and Prim that's where I first saw him, the man my mun was going to marry and I don't like him at all. I looked at Katniss who looked at me, I read her lips as she spoke 'hide the ring, he knows.' I unclipped my chain that fasanded my anklete to my ankle and threaded the ring on before I walked out of the train with my twin. If this was twelve, then how was my mum going to get married.

I run up to Prim and Katniss giving them a big hug as everyone looked at Jake, "Katniss, Prim meet your big brother Jake." tgevtwo girls smile before hugging him.

twelve made us a path where Victor Villige was and we made our way there, with that guy following. When we got to the door Prim gave me the key, and I opened the door. This place is what my family deserves a home with hearing and food.

**A/n **

**Hey sorry I have not been updating its because I have fell down ill and I finished writting this on my phone so it could have some grammar mistakes. Please Review O:-) **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**  
**This is a re- write of Chapter three because when I was writting the fourth chapter of this I realized I had missed the tour out and cirtain things so I'm putting them in now :) **

Disclaimer:

**Welcome everyone on the journey of the Victory Tour! Lets go over to District Four where Finnick Odair and Clarisse Everdeen are spending the last few moments until they see each other before the tour in District twelve!  
**A Live image of Finnick and Clary on the beach Kissing.  
Caesar: **Hey Lovebirds we wanted to congratulate you on winning is there anything you wish to say.  
**Finnick: **If we can make it though the Games and still Love each other, then our love is strong.  
**Clary:** Also That Izzy, our closest friend, doesn't own the Hunger games only the parts of the plot and the Lovers of Four and twelve  
**Finnick and Clary Kiss once more before the camera goes out.  
Caesar: **Well, Good night and Catch up with us soon for the Victory Tour.  
_Small break.  
_Caesar: In other news Izzy doesn't own the Hunger games, All she owns in Clary Odair-Everdeen:) and any plot twists. HAPPY HUNGER GAMES  
**

**Readers Questions:**  
**For the Mockingjay Part of this story, I was thinking it putting a child in for Finnick and Clary or making a sequel of evens after the hunger games or even both. What do you think, should I do it or not?**

**Chapter three: Four months, the wedding at the Stupid Tour: Catching Fire: Clary POV.**

I was standing on the steps of the Justice building With Jake to my side, as my mum walked down the flower lined path. She was in a white dress that stooped at her knees so it wouldn't touch the floor, white dimonties on her heeled white shoes and her hair up in a elegant bun, Katniss and Prim walked down as well in pink puffy dresses and blue flowers. I felt so sorry for them, but more to my bake account that had to pay for this shite fest.  
I just got away with wearing one of the dresses I wore in D4. It was a blue halter neck dress that was longer at the back then the front with nude heals my anklet was showing at so was my ring but who is looking at my ankle, my hair has a blue rose weaved into my Hazelnut Borwn hair. When the ring bearer followed, I wanted to jump up and down and run, forgetting where I was. Finnck was wearing a white shirt, Black suit jacket, trousers and sea blue tie. His blond hair was swept over one eye, he had the pillow in one hand and was walking like a waiter. Luke was glaring at him when he winked at me, the he followed Finnick's eyes to my ankle. Shit he saw the ring, Luke was red in the face and he gave me the finger the mouthed.  
'you, paying, later' I don't know why I was paying its a ring and its my...Engagement ring.  
mum climbed up the steps of the justice Building, as Finnick came to our side and laced his fingers through mine with Luke down Glaring at our intertwined hands. He took mums hands in his as Effie said some random vows but I was not rally paying attention.  
Katy and Prim came over to us with angered expressions," Can you believe him, First he spends your money on this shit fest then he makes us where big poofy dresses and matching glittering heals that are not even nice." She leans closer to me and Finn, "Then he moans at you and Finn for being friends then Loves. Your dress is lovely by the way." Katty says in a huff, leaving prim just to nod in agreement.  
I felt Finnick's breathe on my ear," That dress is very Sexy on you, but it would look even better on my bedroom floor."  
I lough and lean into his chest not really caring what Lukey-boy thought or anyone for a fact. Mum was happy so why can't I.

"RINGS... FOR GOD SAKE FINNICK ODAIR. BRING THE BLOODY RINGS." Effie called.  
Finnick walked up the last steps with a little prance, not before bowing to D12 and giving the rings to Effie and bowing again. Prim was Laughing into Katnis's shoulder and me into my blue flowers. When he came back he draped his arm around my shoulders and just smiled like he was Gods child and to me honest he looks like it too.  
"I now Preeminence you man and wife." Effie smiled with her Butterfly wig," You can kiss." She turns around a my mum and him kiss.  
His hand on her cheek and her waist, i wanted to get his filthy hands off my mum but I restained my self from anything until he looked back and glared at me. I shuffled into The small crowed of protectiveness of Jake and Finnick who looked like they wanted to go up there and punch his face in.  
Mum and Luke walked off the stage and we followed, They lead us back to our house in Victor Village where they opened the door and smiled once more and Finn and Jake who lived opposite us.  
Luke grabbed my shoulder and Dragged me over to the sofa and lifted my anklet leg up onto the table and took it off taking the ring with him.  
"What is this?" He asked.  
I didn't answer.  
he came forawrds and taped me on the sofa by putting his hands on each side of my head.  
"WHERE IS IT FROM CLARY!" He screamed so whatever saliva was in his mouth was now either on my face or dress.  
"F-No. I'm not telling you." I say looking at him.  
I felt a pain on the side of my face, the force moving my face to the side.  
"TELL ME!" Just then the doorbell went and I rushed to get it so I Was no where near where he was.

When I opened the door, Effie was standing there is a fur coat with two other people behind her wearing some very familiar Clothes.  
"Where are those from?" I ask looking at the design.  
"Cinna, ever since you, he has became a sensation in the Capitol." Effie smiled walking into the house.  
I smiled as Cinna walked through the door with his Gold eyeliner still bright against is skin and it looked amazing. I warped my arms around him as he put his hand into my hair like a father would. Ever since the games I have always thought of Cinna as a father-figure then anything else.  
"Hey Clary. You ready." I smile as he drags me upstairs as Effie was having Coffee with Katty and Prim.

On the landing I lead him to my room that was extremely cleaner then when I left it, Which was strange because it was messy and had a Champagne bottle on the side that i drank with Finnick and my friends Xia and Chloe.  
My room was on the back of the house where it over look the forest and the pool, Yes the pool Lukes idea I was going to change the open space into a balcony so I could have tea and biscuits with Nick. The decorations of my room was blue but my wall was painted white and my other wall was a window basically.  
"What the hell hapeened in here!?" Cinna said looking like he was going to faint on the spot.  
"Luke, but theres worse." I opened my wardrobe to show him all the dark colours the clothes with no shape.  
When I looked back Cinna looked terrified, He pulled me over to my bed and opened up his suitcase with all my clothes from District four and whatever I wore in the capitol," The rest are on the train."  
I nod as i watch him pick out my outfit and my underwear which I should have gotten use to but I haven't. There was a knock on the door and Finnick came in.  
"Hey, I have a problem in Four I have to do. You will do brilliantly and I will watch on T.V. Snow is sending me home because of a little announcement, I have no idea what it is but its Snow so it's not good. Cinna take care," He looked at the lace underwear and smiled," Nice underwear."  
I blushed as he smirked as left the room, I heard his footsteps down the steps then Looked back at Cinna. He smiled then pointed at the clothes and walked out the room.  
I changed into a pair of Black long skinny leg dungarees, a black bralette and a grey top over the top. On my feet where a pair of leather boots and on my shoulders was a leather jacket with my sisters pin hidden under the collar. Finnick's pendent was around my neck and his anklet was in my ankle.  
I smiled and called Cinna back in where he sat me down on my poof in front of the mirror where he put on some plain make-up and put my hair into my normal over shoulder plait. I put on the cross over scarf my mum knitted and I was done. I looked once more in the Mirror before Effie came to take me to the stupid interview. She gave me a note and I smiled as she left me to read it alone.

_C-  
If this Question comes up in the interview and I'm sure it is. Say the Wedding is being planed for the day I first Kissed you June 23rd in District Four because no offence the Wedding your mum and Lukey-boy had was a little depressing for my liking. I am watching you on t.v in our cabin by the time you read this, Good luck it only lasted five minutes.  
L U A  
N-_

I smiled as Effie Opened the door and let me out, at the same time Jake came out in a black button down, in dads coat walking to me . We met at the middle and smiled as he draped a arm around us.  
"Now Clary, I've heard a little story, care to tell." Caesar asked from the speaker.  
"What do you want to know?" I say smiling but all I wanted to do was gag.  
"How did it Happen, I'm sure we all want to know."  
"Well Caesar, I woke up one morning in District Four the Cabin was empty and no one was on the beach surfing like any other day. I heard some Shouting from outside so I opened the door and I was lead by peacekeepers to the center square. That's where I saw him in the middle of the crowed, I was put down in front of him-Still in my Pajama's I might add and he proposed." I say smiling at the memory, I was really cold and sleepy.  
"Now that's a story, Now I'm sure we all want to know When's the date?" I could hear the edginess of his voice.  
"We where having it planed for the 23rd of June when Finnick kissed me in the Arena." I smile  
"Now that's a plan. Now Jake, How did you feel when you Saw Clary in that arena?" The same edginess in his voice this was Pissing me off  
I looked at Jake and he put on that amazing care-free smile," I was scared for her life because I had not seen her in years but when she came out of there alive I knew it was time to come home."  
We smile until Caesar cut the line off and the Camera's died down, I hugged my brother. Effie came out with Lukey-boy following shouting something on the lines of.  
'You bitch she's not going anywhere' then 'She's not Marrying that Odair fellow' the last of all that really did my head in 'She's Mine, and Mine alone No one will take her.'

That morning I said Good bye to my family, I hugged Prim and Katty who pressed something under the colour of my jacket, and I kissed mum on the cheek as I made it to the train. Finnick was waiting for me with a smile on his face. When I stepped inside the doors shut, I ran to the window and saw my Mum, Kat and Prim by the train waving and tapping her collar. I waved back blowing her a kiss as the train set of to District eleven.

Back stage in Eleven, Effie gave us some cards and smiled at us still in her butterfly wig as I called it.  
"Stick to the cards, always stick to the cards." We nod and we walk to the door.  
we walked on to the stage, on two screens where lit up with pictures of Rue and Thresh. I wanted to cry on the stage for my lost friend, If i could I would have died for her. Rue was too young for these games. Finnick took the cards from my hands and smiled sadly and spoke out, I think he remembered his speech form his tour because that's what he said.  
A man looked at us, he kissed his three fingers and rose it high in the air. The peacekeepers by the steps pusghed threw to him as we where dragged back I kept watching until he was shot down in front of everyone.  
I cried into Finnick's Shirt as everyone stared at the door.  
"I told you to stick to the cards, you should have read the cards."

That's how out tour went me and Finnick taking turns to read Effie's cards, Four looked at us with loving eyes but the family's of the two dead where not so forgiving even though we didn't kill them they where shouting to tell them how we actually felt.  
"Panem today, panem Tommorow, Panem Forever" I saw so fake it was unbelievable as once more the riots started.

At the end we where in the Capitol for this stupid party thing, we spent the day getting ready. Cinna had dressed me in a floor length fuchsia and black dress, that had a sweetheart neckline. The beading went up from the top of my skirt to my bust in flowers my feet had a pair of black cover heals, and in my hand was a clutch bag. **(Links on my profile)  
**  
"Chins up smiles on" Effie said in the most fluffy-est of dresses.  
I looked at finnick and he just get the same exprestion on his face, I really didn't want to smile. Snow's house was, you guessed it white as bloody Snow. His house was huge and every square inch was covered with people.  
As we got to the garden Snow did one of his very small speeches that I totally Zoned out for, I just watched him. He lifted his glass glaring at us like he knew something we didn't.  
Me and Nick walked around and talked to a few people and eat a bit, as we where drinking champagne this cuple came over to us with this blue liquid.  
"Here drink this." the woman said.  
"Why?" I asks smelling it and it smelled of puke.  
"Because silly you will throw up and be able to eat more." she laughed, I smiled weakly putting the glass down and walking away. I let some tears fall as I sat on the wall and cried. I felt a pair of arms around me and I cried into his shoulder.  
"people are starving in twelve and here there eating then throwing it back up like its nothing." I cried as he rubbed circles on my back  
"I know Clare-bear But we have to go now. Effie said to meet her by the train." I nod and let him take me back to the train that will take me back to Katy and Prim, as well as Jake and Gale.

That night I lay my head on Finnick's bare chest drawing patters to relax me as he stroked by hair and kissed my forehead before going to sleep. Soon I would have this every night, the feeling of being save and that nothing can hurt me like I was in another world. But i Have to wait a little longer now. I kissed his chest before falling asleep knowing when I woke up I would be with Katy and Prim, God knows what state they are in since I left.

We where eating out breakfast when the train slowed down and Twelve, I finished my muffin and Kissed Finnick Good-bye as he said he wanted to be there for the reaping as it's his sisters third year being reaped and he wanted to be there. Then he would come here just in case Katy or prim was Reaped and if they where I couldn't Volunteer. As I came out from the train doors, I saw Katy with a Black eyes and a bust lip and Prim who had a scar over her left eyebrow.  
Cinna walked me back home to Victor village as we said hey to some of the younger children who wanted to mean Cinna after his amazing talants with my clothes in the games.  
Cinna took me by the hand and smiled sadly before leading me back inside where mum and prim was sitting down on the sofa as President Snow was on T.V with is white Rose on his shirt.

"For this Years Quarter quell, Any district with a winning tribute must be reaped again and go into the Arena again. If not the reaping will go on like normal." The screan Changed showing all the living Tributes that had won. for District Twelve it was only me for the girls then Jake and Haymitch, then for Four. OMG it was Finnick, Finnick was the only boy there then only two girl. Either it was a coincidence or Snow wanted us dead.  
**A/n  
Question: Do you want Finnick's and Clary's Wedding in the story, the end of Mockingjay or a one shot? Another Question DO you want a next Gen (Not promising anything yet)**

**A/N 2  
****Hey Guys, Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter but I've has bad writers block. Okay so With Mockingjay Part of this story will take a little longer because I've not read the books but watched the Movies. I've tried to read the books but Homework as gotten in the way. So if anyone has read the books could you give me a breif on what Happens after pt1 so I can write this or you have to wait till next November. Sorry Guys. But I'm Starting a Percy Jackson one after this so I'm Still writting until then.  
****Izzy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N  
Hey, I know the Updates are not as regular as I would have hoped but that School for you. Due to Effects that I can only go so far with the Hunger games:Mockingjay then You have to Wait until November 2015, Sorry about this I would read it but I'm a little full in books. I have my last two Percy Jackson Books to read, Goth Girl, Maze Runner and the last Skulduggery book as well as the Inkheart Trilogy, then after all this LOTR because I normally red it after Christmas. I know I have missed the Tour, I'm putting it in when When I get home because I began this in school and forgot part of it.**

**Question: Should I put in that Clanick has a Child or not because my friends think I should some think I shouldn't So what do you think. Please review or PM me with any ideas on this.~**

**Welcome everyone on the journey of the Victory Tour! Lets go over to District Four where Finnick Odair and Clarisse Everdeen are spending the last few moments until they see each other before the tour in District twelve!  
****A Live image of Finnick and Clary on the beach Kissing.  
Caesar: Hey Lovebirds we wanted to congratulate you on winning is there anything you wish to say.**  
**Finnick: If we can make it though the Games and still Love each other, then our love is strong.**  
**Clary: Also That Izzy, our closest friend, doesn't own the Hunger games only the parts of the plot and the Lovers of Four and twelve**  
**Finnick and Clary Kiss once more before the camera goes out.  
Caesar: Well, Good night and Catch up with us soon for the Victory Tour.**

**Chapter three: I guess we are going back. (Clary POV)**

When Snow's message finally hit me, I fell to the ground Crying. I heard the door open and close then a pair of arms around me, I knew it wasn't Nick because Hes's in District Four being reaped again So it was either mum, Kat, Prim or Jake or maybe all of them.  
I watched Luke take the remoto and Switch it over to the Reaping in District Four, A capitol Guy was standing in the middle of two Fish tanks. Finnck was on one side, then Annie and Mags on the other- Mags didn't talk much any more I don't know why But she didn't. Annie was something eles, I knew Jake Liked her but to me she was too broken from her own games to go back into this.  
I looked in to the boys bowl to only see one card, the card that had Finnicks name written in black.  
"For the Boys, Finnick Odair." He smirked into the camera, I watched his lips as he mouthed 'I'm Sorry My love. I love you.' I wanted to cry them.  
"now For the girls." The man diped his hand into the Fish tank then pulled out a name.  
"Annie Cresta" I felt the arms that where wraps around me tighten, then I knew it was Jake.  
We watched as Annie Cried, then Mags Shot her hand up in the air. She Volentired for Annie, I wanted to Cumfort Nick now. He wanted Mags at the wedding, she was his mentor after all.

I knew ours was tommorow as I had a little time left, that evening we ate in silence not a sound apart from out knives and forks hitting the plates. No one talked but we all glared at Luke who hand Changed it to thatr Channel after he knew that I loved him and Jake Annie. Soon after we had finnished Effie Ran in wearing those stupid Shoes.  
"Clary, the Train" She took a deep breathe," _He _ wants to see you."  
I smiled and let my chair screap on the floor as I ran out the door, Picking up my coat as I ran from Victor Village.  
All of twelve was Waiting by the train to see who it was, I pushed my way to the front just as the doors opened to welcome Finnick Odair to my humble home. He jumped down in front of me and smiled, only to take my fave in his hands and kiss me. I heared foot setps behind me but I really couldn't care, I felt his lips on mine as I breathed in that sent of the sea I loved so much. I felt a apir of hands on my shoulders, I knew they were not Nick's because there were at the back of my neck and my cheek.  
"YOU INSOLANT LITTLE GIRL" Luke's vouce rang out, he lifted his hand back I watched in slow motion as his hand cloided with my face, probally leaving a mark pushing my face in the direction of the slap.  
Finnick Caught me as I stumbled a bit, Mum was in shock and bveing comfited by Rose and Katy. Gale was standing there with Jake looking pissed with his arms around Katy.

_I knew they where Dating, about time too._

Nick Picked me up and put me on to the Train and said something to Luke beofre joining me. He smiled sadly and led me to one of the many sea colour furniture in the room. From the window I watched as Peacekeepers tried to stop Luke comeing on to the train.  
Finnick sat in front of me and held me hand, his hand trailed down my leg to my anklet. He up clipped it and droped the ring on to his hand, then cliped the anklet back together. He looked at me with those blue eyes that I loved so much, the way they cange colour with the sea. He slipped the ring back on to my ring finger then looked at me.  
"Clary, we've both been reaped again. There is no way we can have the wedding and be and the games, I'M sorry Clary the Wedding's off and I think you knew that too from the moment that Snow said it."  
I nodded sadly, I wanted to kick Snow to hell and back. He got my wedding cancilled, and now he is making me read from Cards on the Victory tour about rubish. I looked at Finnick trying not to cry.  
"He cancelled the Wedding, Not the Wedding Night." He said smirking.  
I bit my lip but Smiled, my eyes moved to the door to his room. I watched to comotion outside but I really couldn't care. I smiled at presse my lips to his, He lifted me up and Carried me, still kissing me to his room.  
As we Kissed our clothes came off, and all I'm saying is that I really couldn't be happier in this sad time. At that moment I let out how much I loved him and How much his was not just my Lover. But my home.

**Finnick POV**

That morning I woke up with Clary's head on my chest, She lookd younger all the stress that she had was out there not with me. I siled and ran my hair through her Brown hair for the thousanth time, I kissed her forehead as she stired awake. She looked up at me with those brown eyes I've come to Love so much.  
"Hey." I whisper looking down at her kissing her nose.  
"Hey, I've got a reaping to attend" She groans and get up.  
I watch her walk into the bathroom, I hear the water run so I get up and change into my jumper and black jeans and make my way to the bufft that was full of Four's bread and Amazing Food. I took a Bowl of shredies, (That Wasn't knittered by my Grandmother) Just as Clary walks in. She was wearing a pair of Black Dungeries with a cropt top and tights, she wore the knee knigh black boot and her fathers Jacket as she walks over to me plaiting her dark hair.  
When she sat down, she smiled and Kissed me on the lips before picking out some Stawberry's and graps with a Chocolate muffin. The doors opened to let Jake in who Looked like hell.  
"Clare, Luke he hit Rosie." I watched as Clare picked up a knife and threw it at the cork board.  
She picked up her Muffin and Fruit the walkd out the door, I gathered my things chasing after her eating my shredies ( Still not knitted by my Granmother) all of twelve was going in the same Direction. I met up with Gale who took some of my shredies as we endered Victor Village. In the Middle of the Crowd was Luke with Rose then Clare shealding Prim.  
"Today is sad enough with out you hurting your own Step- Daughter." Clare said looking down.  
Luke looked at her in shock," What do you mean Clarisse?"  
Clare lookd up her eyes red from crying," I'M going back into the Games with the one person I've loved since i was thirteen, So please above all of this you don't like the fellow because you a over protecting Git." She yells Looking at me.  
Thirteen, she's loved me since she was thirteen, Me, Gale and Jake made our way to the centre. I think he forgot I was here so just for the record I had to say this because it's already Happened.  
"Clare, That outfit is Sexy. But it wilol look better on my bedroom floor" I say Smirking as Lukes Face went dead, but Clary Laught.  
"Now milday, we have a reading to get to." I put out my arm for her to take and she took it so we walked to the Justic building Arm in arm as well as the peace makers and Haymitch and Jake we where perfectly calm.

Effie was Standing on the stage with her wig covered in Butterflies and her dress matched. i watched as Clare walked up to the stage taking a glance at the fish tanks. I pat Jake on the back as he walks up. In the males bowl there where two notes, jake and Haymitch.  
"Ladies First." She just put her hand in and sighed taking Clare's name from those Bloody bowls.  
"Clarisse... Everdeen" She says sadly, no one cheered I didn't expect them too as Clare walked to the middle of the stage with her hand in her dungere Pockets.  
"Now,For the Boys" her fingers picked up both notes but let one drop.  
"Haymitch." She said quietly.  
"I Volunteer" Jake said, I knew what he was doing If he went in more people would sponsor Me and Clare and him as they where the Hunger Games Twins and me and Clary where the Star-crossed Lovers of the Panem.  
Clary Looked like she was going to cry, so instead of shaking hand with her brother she hugged him and cried. I watched as everyone in District Twelve Kissed there Three fingers and rose them into the air. this is when the Peacekeepers took action and started beating random people and children. We where all sent to our houses as the Peacekeepers called in re reinforcement to keep the riots down.

I was sent to the same house as Clary because I'm engaged to her and because she was crying her poor eyes out. At dinner Luke Kept Glaring at me anytime my hand would touch hers or I asked prim to pass me the butter for my bread. In the evening Gale came round and we all bunked in Clary's room and started labling her wall with memories and names so it didn't look so blank. Now it was more a memory wall.  
Threw the window I wanted as the vans came though with peacekeeper, this was going to be rough. Jake and Gales Camped on the floor with Prim and Katy, and I took the bed with Clary, it was bad enough she was back in the games but going in with your brother was worse and your lover at the same time must be channeling different emotions.  
When Clary was under the covers I kissed her Nose and forehead, " Goodnight Love."  
"Goodnight Nick." She whispers in a yawn and she lay her head on my bear chest and fell asleep.  
I loved her, now I had to wish for a miracle that we could all make it out Alive, so I could make her mine, that I could love her till I die.

**A/N  
****Good, Bad, please review.  
****OK, I was readiong some Percy jackson Fanfiction's the other day, then I had the idea of doing one my self or maybe one for sweeney Todd. I'm not sure yet but I think I will. Oh, and Merry Christmas if you don't here from me.  
~Izzy~**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N  
Yey,** its Christmas Tomorrow, Jingle bells Jingle bells Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride on a one horse open Slay.  
I know going a little far but there you go. Sorry to say guys, for me this is dragging out a little so this is a request, if you have any ideas that could go well in this please say them as it may give me some inspiration. I'm also doing a LotR story, I want to do this for one of my friends Birthday who is a Legolas obsessive and its like a birthday present.  
****  
Welcome everyone on the journey of the Victory Tour! Lets go over to District Four where Finnick Odair and Clarisse Everdeen are spending the last few moments until they see each other before the tour in District twelve!**

**A Live image of Finnick and Clary on the beach Kissing.  
Caesar: Hey Lovebirds we wanted to congratulate you on winning is there anything you wish to say.**  
**Finnick: If we can make it though the Games and still Love each other, then our love is strong.**  
**Clary: Also That Izzy, our closest friend, doesn't own the Hunger games only the parts of the plot and the Lovers of Four and twelve  
Finnick and Clary Kiss once more before the camera goes out.  
Caesar: Well, Good night and Catch up with us soon for the Victory Tour.**

**Pairings**  
**Finnick X Clary**  
**Katniss X Gale**  
**prim X ?**

**Summary:**  
**She promised herself years ago when he came via his victors tour, that she would take the place for one of her sisters if they got chosen. every year he comes on her birthday, every year they have a tight escape from the games but not now. Now he must watch as she goes in and he watches his Love almost die on several occasions Finnick/Oc**

**Chapter four (Clary POV)**

I woke up to the sound of trucks, I lifted my head from Finnick's chest and looked through my window as capitol vans parked up in the centre square. I pushed Finnick off the bed, and it didn't wake him up. I climbed out of bed and walked over to him. I straddled his hips and kissed his neck until he woke.  
"Why did you wake me up, not that I'm complaining or anything" his voice was slurred with sleep. I smiled and stood up, I pulled him up and pointed outside where the white vans where.  
"Oh." Is all he said  
We changed into something warmer and ran down stairs taking a muffin from the side and ran through the door. Jake was following us as we heard screaming from the center square.

peace keepers where pulling Gale from our old house and katniss followed him, we walked as this new guy drilled in a whipping post. They clamped his hands around the pole, as the new guy pulled a whip from his belt and hit him, After a while I saw my sister cry into Julia's shoulder and that was final. I ran in between the whipper and Gale. He looked at me, and I at the whip that was coated in his my friends blood.  
"Stop, Stop, if you want people to listen to you this is not the way to do it." I say looking at him straight in the eye.  
"Move girl or I will hit you too." he states.  
standing back and drawing his arm back, the end of the whip touched my face letting it burn. I felt the blood trickle down my face before I wiped it off  
Haymitch game form the left with Katy," you don't want to do that. I see your new to the job and everything but this is Clary Everdeen. The Capitols golden girl, fiancee to Finnick Odair."  
Well done Haymitch I think you just saved my face, the new guy (I don't know his name) cleaned the blood off the whip and walked away. We ran to Gale, he looked ok saying his back was torn to pieces.  
me and Nick unscrewed the cuffs from his wrists and he collapsed on to Katniss. Jake and Nick carried Gale back to Victor Village where Prim will be with the first aid. When mum saw him she told me and Katy to move the veg from the table and get a pillow, Prim stabbed him with a needle with some clear liquid it it that knocked him out for while.  
"Prim fill this with snow." Mum said  
She pours alcohol on his back and laid on some bandage on his back then pads it up with Snow that Prim got form the back garden. We left Gale and Katniss alone, so me made her Believe we where really around the corner well me Prim, Jake and Nick.  
They where talking for a very long while until, they Kissed. I took out my phone and took a picture before the kiss ended.  
"Katniss Xia Everdeen will you go out with me."  
She nodded at the Kissed again.  
"Katy and Gale Sitting in a Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes marriage then comes sex then comes the kids... SOS, Save district twelve little Katniss's and Gale's " Some random kid sang out from the window.  
I looked at the others before I stared to laugh at the newly-lovers faces. They turned to us then laugh, well Gale cringed at the pain.

That night, it was mine and Finnick's last night before going back to the Capitol. We set up camp in the Kitchen for the night as we talked at made jokes, trying to forget that I might die this time and might not be so lucky.  
Me and Prim crept into the living room where we knew Luke had a stash of Irish cream and brandy. We took a few bottles and went back to the Kitchen, we drank a bit - prim didn't but we let her have a little bit.

In the Morning, I took a shower and put on my favorite pair of black jeans and cropped t-shirt that had a bright colored tank underneath with my black jacket over the top and my knee high leather boots.  
Finnick had to leave at some point during the night so it didn't look like he was staying over in twelve even though I'm engaged to the man. Effie guided me and my brother to our carriage, where Haymitch was sitting drinking more whiskey.

The train moved from the platform, and we waved to our family that was standing there. I sat down looking out behind us, we where going in to District eleven and the tunnel was graffiti in red paint. The picture was off my Mockingjay bade or F+C in a joined District symbol.  
I kept looking out the window, and how i remember eleven was a lot more different than it is now.  
What is the Capitol doping to these people.

**A/N  
****I know this chapter is short, this is because I'm thinking about how to do the Games either in Finnick's Pov or Clary's or someone else's I'm not sure yet. Please review on this story because it make me feel happy that your Enjoying it.  
****Merry Christmas and Happy new year  
~Izzy~**


	12. Important please read without skipping

**Hey Guys, I know it's been a while but this does concern this story.  
**  
Over this May Bank Holiday, I am re-writing this story as well as writing my POTC and Maybe starting my Musketeers story over the six weeks holiday because I've got season one downloaded on my phone.

The reason I'm re-writing this story is because I've fell out with her name as I've been writing everything with the Name Charlotte as of late and I don't know why. Also Because Mockingjay Pt2 is coming out on my birthday so I really want to be around there so I can start that.

Big thing guys, In a few days time I am starting the Hunger Games Trilogy :) and I've got over my writers block which I'm very chuffed about.

Thanks for holding on for so long and I'm sorry about that, so now I ask this one question:  
In my re-write, is there anything you wish to be included in this story in the beginning, in the games itself or in the Epilogue or the undeath of a character.

For those who didn't know what I meant By PrimXOC that was future fragrance because I had a great though of a small crush for the little girl when she's a little older than twelve.

If you have any questions please PM me with anything like what you want my next story to be first POTC or something else I'm open to suggestions here because my silly teachers have put me up four pieces of not needed Example: Maths, Science,History,French.

Yours  
Izzy


	13. Please forgive me

**Hey Guys, I know it's been a while but this does concern this story.**

Because of personal reason reason I don't know when I can update my story but it won't be any time soon.  
Sorry Guys, I will keep you updated if anything comes up in my situation.

Please forgive me  
Izzy  
xxx


	14. AN

**A/N  
I am Re-writting this fanfiction due to a new idea  
Thanks for waiting and follow me for the re-write  
**  
-TheoryofFangirls-


	15. Rewrite is up

**A/N  
I know it's been a while and I'm happy to say that I've started the rewrite and its on my page no if you are interested in that and I know some of you are... The A/N on the first chapter is important so please read it as its about updates and so forth.**

**it's called 'the 67th Annual Hunger Games' **

**I hope you enjoy it **

**TheoryofFangirls**


End file.
